Follow Your Heart
by bubblemoon66
Summary: After a fight with Lorcan, Grace leaves the vampiric world behind but finds herself being haunted by visions of the past. Meanwhile, after ships go missing, Connor & co prepare for war. And with both sides busy no one notices another evil lurking. Post BC
1. Sanctuary: Meeting Sally

_**Warning**: Do NOT read if you haven't read Blood Captain yet. It contains **spoilers right from the start! **_

_**Disclaimer: **Sadly I don't add Vampirates, Justin Somper does. The first paragraph is taken from the last chapter of Vampirates: Blood Captain._

_**Summery: **Takes Place exactly where Blood Captain ended. Hope you enjoy! I've included different points of view but the story mainly focuses on Grace. There will be some GracexLorcan later on. And I will continue my other story too._

* * *

**Follow Your Heart**

**Chapter One**

_Grace felt a moment of perfect peace. She knew it couldn't last Why, it might even be some kind of dream. But however fleeting the moment might be, whether a dream or not, she didn__'__t care. It was the moment she had waited for all her life and nothing, __nothing__, was going to spoil it for her._

**Darcy**

Darcy stood beside the captain's lifeless form. Watching the woman sit up and push her hair woman behind her ears. "Look over here!" She heard Grace cry. The woman turned her head slowly toward Grace and stood. Grace was in tears while Connor was frowning, Lorcan stood staring at the young woman. Then they started to fade into the mist. Darcy gasped as she watched Lorcan, Grace and Connor start to disappear along with woman; as the other souls had. She heard a faint cry it was Grace, "Mother!" her voice sounded distant like she was already faraway from here.

"Mother?" Darcy echoed softly, confused, "I thought the twin's mother was dead." She turned towards Mosh Zu. "I don't understand, what happened to them? Will they be ok?" Mosh Zu looked at her tiredly, "I'm not sure, Darcy. We'll just have to wait and see."

**Grace**

Grace, Connor, Sally and Lorcan hugged each other tightly. She was full of questions but held them back for the moment, she was just so _happy_. She had never had a mother like figure but now Sally was back and they had a chance to be a proper family again. They could all live happily ever after together and forget what had happened in the last few months. Forget about the pirates and vampires. Go on to live a normal life.

Deep down Grace knew it would never work. She didn't even know if her mother would be able to stay. And what about Lorcan? Or her life aboard the _Nocturne_? Or Connor's life as a pirate? No, it would never work; she knew that but still she couldn't help but hope.

Sally parted from the group's embrace first, putting a hand loosely on each of the twins arms. Her eyes were full of tears but she was smiling "I'm so proud of you, both of you." Grace and Connor just smiled, to overwhelmed to speak. "You've been so brave, copping with all of this. Your father would be so proud of the two of you as am I."

Connor was first to address their mother, "We missed you."

"I know sweetie, I missed you to."

"Can you stay with us?" Grace asked, realizing the answer as soon as she saw Sally's face fall. "I'm sorry, Gracie, it would be to dangerous."

"I don't understand."

"There are a lot of things you don't know about me and your father, dangerous things. I can't explain now, but one day you will understand, I promise.

"But why can't you tell us now." Grace pestered

"I don't have much time now, it would take to long to explain. there are things better off left alone, . All you need to know is how proud I am of you and how much I love you."

"Please stay, mother, we need you." Connor asked brushing the tears away from his face.

"I wish I could Connor, but I can't,; you haven't seen what I have, you don't know what I do."

"Don't leave Sally" Lorcan said.

"Sorry Lorcan, you know I can't."

"They need you."

"They've got each other and you'll look after them."

"_I_ need you."

Grace watched surprised as Sally smiled through her tears at Lorcan. She couldn't help but feel slightly bitter at his words but she quickly brushed it aside.

"No you don't, Lorcan, not anymore."

Grace couldn't't help but wonder about her mother's answer. She needed to know more, but she couldn't ask the questions she wanted to know; their wasn't time. Sally's outline was already fainter then it had been and Grace could sense it was time to say goodbye.

"Don't go, mother." Grace said sobbing

"I have to. Goodbye Grace" She held Grace in a tight hug for a minuet before letting go

"Goodbye Connor" She said hugging Connor .

"Goodbye Lorcan." she said pulling him into another hug. "Look after them for me."

"I will Sally, don't worry. Look out for yourself."

Sally was once more surrounded in mist.

"Will we ever see you again?" Connor asked

"Your father had a saying; _trust the tide_. We'll be together one day. But until then travel safe."

Sally faded into the mist. Grace knew it wouldn't't have lasted but this was to soon.

She turned around, Connor had also disappeared. The only person who stood beside her in the thinning mist was Lorcan…

_

* * *

_

_Ok, hoped you liked it. Let me know what you think or if you have any other ideas. I think this chapter went a bit fast so I'll try to space the chapters out a bit more if I can. I'm not sure if I should use more/less POV's or leave it as it is. I might change the title too. Anyway let me know what you think,_

_lol,_

_bubblemoon66_


	2. Sanctuary: It’s…Complicated

**Follow Your Heart**

**Chapter Two**

**

* * *

**

**Darcy**

Connor was first to reappear. He stood alone, shoulders sagged and head down, it was obvious from his red eyes, he had been crying. Darcy was full of questions, but she kept silent, for the moment. He looked exhausted. She stepped lightly across the room and laid a comforting hand on his shoulder. She didn't understand what had happened to them but she doubted from the expression on his face it would be good news.

**Connor**

Connor stood standing quietly as Sally, Grace and Lorcan all faded from sight. The mist thinned and he was standing back in the healing chamber. He felt a hand on his shoulder as Darcy joined him. After a few minuets she asked the question, he knew she would

"What happened?"

He could tell from her voice she was scared. Connor thought for a moment the best way to answer, he knew she was one of Grace's best friends and could be trusted, but still this was a very personal matter to the him and Grace and he had only met her very briefly aboard the Vampirate ship. He decided to tell her the truth or part of it anyway, Grace could give her any details if she wanted to.

He took a deep breath. "That was our mother"

"But I thought your mother was dead. That you and Grace were orphans."

Connor shrugged "I thought so too."

"So, where is she now?"

"I don't know"

"Where's Grace and Lorcan?"

"I don't know that either."

"But…

Darcy stopped asking questions as Mosh Zu sent her a stern look and Darcy nodded her head silently, Connor was instantly reminded of when Grace had told him that the captain could read minds, perhaps Mosh Zu also had this ability?

Connor sighed and sat down on the stone floor His mind turned back to what had just happened; he had come to see Grace before joining Cheng Li and now this had happened: He had met his long-lost mother. She seemed everything he could have hoped for, full of love and care for both twins. But now she had, after so long apart, been torn away after only just being reunited with him.

He also wondered what Sally had to do with the Vampirates. Had Grace already know their mother had met the Vampires or was she has puzzled as he was? He would have liked to find out more but their hadn't been time, perhaps the Captain and Lorcan would have the answers Connor wanted; they seemed to already know about both his parents.

Connor was also worried about Grace, he knew things for her weren't perfect here, how could they be living amongst Vampires. He shivered inwardly, he didn't know how she could cope, their were to many mysteries here, things better off left alone. How would she take the news of their mother? He was sure she would be able handle it one way or another she had always managed to look after herself before, why should this time be any different?

**Lorcan**

Grace stood shivering in the mist her checks wet from crying, "Are you ok" Lorcan asked concerned. She nodded. "How do you know my mother?"

Lorcan had been dreading answering her questions. But their was no way he could stop her from asking them. She was determined and he couldn't deny that he hadn't known Sally. "It's complicated" he said.

"Tell me."

"Look, Grace you wouldn't understand."

"And I never will if you don't explain. You said we needed to talk. We're talking now, so tell me what happened." he could hear a hard edge to her voice.

"I…I'm not ready to tell you Grace."

"I have a right to know, Lorcan!" she was close to shouting now.

"I know you do Grace."

"Did you love her?" she whispered

The question throw Lorcan off balance, he hadn't expected Grace to ask him that. He didn't answer.

"Did you love her?" Grace repeated

"I…I…It's…complicated, Grace" he said breaking his silence

"It's a simple question. Yes or no?"

"You don't understand Grace! It'…"

"…complicated. I know." Grace finished for him. He could see she was upset.

"It's not like that, Grace! I swear!"

"So what is it like then?"

Lorcan couldn't meet her gaze, he didn't want to see the accusatory in her eyes.

He couldn't answer her question either, he knew whatever he said would only upset her further.

"You could have told me that you knew her when I fist found out!"

"I didn't want to hurt you."

"Well what do you think your doing now!"

"Grace, this isn't fair…"

"Isn't fair on who?"

"Grace, please don't be like this. I know your hurt but…"

"But what, Lorcan? I thought you _cared_ for me! I lov…"

The mist completely surrounded both of them. Momentarily cutting off sight and hearing. His head ached in pain. He quickly shut his eyes. When he opened them he could feel the cold stone floor beneath him and someone leaning over him.

"He's ok!" Darcy's voice rang in his ears.

Lorcan turned his head to see Grace already sitting up a couple of feet away, shaking. Connor was beside her. She stood up, wiping her eyes with the sleeves of her blouse. Head hanging down.

Lorcan staggered to his feet. "Grace, I'm sorry" she didn't answer, she hadn't even glanced his way. He could see she was still trebling. He was starting to worry "Are you, ok, Grace? Grace!" She was pale. He reached out a hand to steady her. He felt a sharp stinging across his check. Making his head twist to one side. Grace looked up at him now, her eyes were full of rage, "Don't you_ dare_ touch me!"

Lorcan could feel the eyes of everyone in the room on them, wondering what had happened. Grace spun round and started to walk towards the door. He grabbed her hand to stop her from leaving.

"Please don't go. I'm sorry, Grace, truly I am."

"You told me to leave! Don't you remember, Lorcan! You said I should leave when you returned to the _Nocturne. _And now I'm leaving! So you can…"

Lorcan watched Grace's lips move as she shouted at him, he heard what she was saying but he didn't believe what he was hearing: she was leaving, this time for good. He didn't know how he would cope without her. So he did the only thing he could think of:

He kissed her.

She stopped mid-sentence. And smiled up at him, "I'm still leaving."

* * *

_A/N: thanks for reading! I loved writing this chapter! I feel bad for Lorcan though. _

_Thank you, for the reviews and thanks zotlot for helping me with this chapter._

_No, I don't own Vampirates._

_Please Review! lol,_

_bubblemoon66_


	3. Sanctuary: Grace’s Departure

**Follow Your Heart**

**Chapter Three**

* * *

**Grace**

"_You told me to leave! Don't you remember, Lorcan! You said I should leave when you returned to the Nocturne. And now I'm leaving! So you can…"_

Grace's words froze in her throat as Lorcan's lips met hers.

They broke apart and Grace smiled up at him,

"I'm still leaving" she whispered.

Grace ran out of the healing chamber, leaving her friends behind. She sprinted down the corridors until she was outside standing at the gates that led down the mountain path. Luckily she hadn't met anyone on the way, vampire or otherwise.

Only now did she completely lose control of her emotions and burst out into uncontrollable sobs. What had she done? She was leaving her life behind just because of one stupid argument. _I can't go back now _she thought to herself, finally collapsing onto the snow covered ground. She regretted yelling at him. But she couldn't seem to control her emotions.

She wanted, no _needed, _to know what had happened to her mother. And the one person who could have told her was refusing to explain. She felt lost, she didn't know what to do, or where to go. She had thought that Lorcan cared for her as more than _just _a friend but she had seen the way he had looked at her mother, he had never loved _her_. He only saw her as Sally's daughter, nothing more. When he had told her to leave he had told her that their was no way for him to ever feel for her as more than a donor. But why had he kissed her? Graces thoughts were a mess. She didn't know what to think anymore.

**Connor**

Connor stared at Grace as she sprinted out of the room. He was still a bit surprised at one had just happened. She had just slapped her best friend then kissed him. He had never seen her lose control of her emotions not even when their dad had died, she had always been so cool and self-controlled, always knowing what to do and how to face it. And now she had completely lost it. Things really must be messed up for her to act like this.

He watched as Lorcan made to follow Grace, Connor turned all his anger towards him.

"Can't you see she wants to be left alone!" he yelled.

As Lorcan turned he was shocked to see the young vampire's eyes had tears in them.

**Lorcan**

Lorcan watched Grace sprint out of the room. He didn't want her to leave. It had been bad enough when she had gone to live on the _Diablo _with Connor, and that had been when she had been happy to leave, when she had barely known him; though he had known her.

He needed to find her, she needed to understand. He _had _told her to leave, but not like this. He had only wanted what was best for her. Even if that meant breaking his heart, or what was left of it, in the process.

Lorcan took a few steps towards the door, but the sound of Connor's voice stopped him,

"Can't you see she wants to be left alone!"

Lorcan turned towards Connor, he could feel tears already gathering in his eyes, his voice sounded shaky, even to his own ears as he spoke;

"I need to find her, this is my fault, I need to apologise to her."

"Exactly, this is your fault, so you can just leave her alone. I'm sure she made it pretty obvious she didn't want to see you!"

He knew Connor was right Grace didn't want to talk to him, he might as well give up now. She probably hated him, and she had every reason to.

**Connor**

Connor decided to follow Grace. There was no telling what she'd do in the state she was in, he thought, remembering their time at the _Pirate Academy_.

He left the room in silence. Walking along the corridor the way he had seen Grace turn. He didn't know his way around, but he decide if she was keeping her word and leaving for good then the logical place for her to be was outside.

Connor walked along the corridor the way he had come in. Until he came to the door that led outside, it had been left open and snow had already started to drift inside the open doorway.

Connor stepped outside and looked around. He could only just make out Grace's figure huddled over on the ground and covered in snow. He walked over to her and pulled her upright until she was standing up. Her eyes were red and her hair was tangled up but he was glad to see she wasn't physically hurt. However emotionally was a different matter.

"What do you want, Connor" she asked, her voice week.

"I came to see if your ok."

"Well I'm not, as you can see"

"Grace, I know your hurt but you don't need to take it out on me."

"I'm sorry, Connor, I'm not thinking straight." she said shivering

"Hey, don't worry about it. Everything will work out okay, I promise."

Grace hugged him.

"We should go back inside, your freezing." he said.

"I already said, I'm not going back and I mean it."

"But where will you go?"

Grace just shrugged her shoulders, saying nothing.

"You can always come back with me you know."

Connor was relived to see Grace smile.

"I'd like that."

Grace and Connor walked down the mountain in silence. Secretly Connor was pleased Grace was coming back with him. Of course, he was upset that she was so depressed but things would get better for her. He was just glad he had finally seen sense ablout her own choice of lifestyle.

* * *

_Thanks for the reviews everyone!_

_Disclaimer: No, I don't own Vampirates, Justin Somper does. It's called Fanfiction for a reason. _

_lol,_

_bubblemoon66_


	4. Sanctuary: Lorcan and Darcy

**Follow Your Heart**

**Chapter Four**

* * *

**Darcy**

Darcy sat on a stone bench in one of the gardens, thinking about what had happened. She was astonished that Grace had decided to leave after all she had been through here but she knew that there would have been a _very_ good reason for Grace to leave, and she knew that Lorcan was behind that reason.

Lorcan had gone back to his room after Grace had left and she hadn't seen him since. And Darcy had left the healing room soon after that. Mosh Zu had remained with the Caption, to busy worrying about the captain's health to go after Grace.

Darcy decided to go see Mosh Zu. Hopefully he would be able to tell her how the captain was and about what had happened between Grace and Lorcan.

Mosh Zu stood outside the doorway leading into the healing chamber. He looked up as she entered the hallway. "Ah, Hello Darcy. I'm sure you would be grateful for news of your Captain."

Darcy nodded her head.

"He is awake but resting."

Darcy smiled. At least one good thing had come from today.

"Would I be able to see him?" she asked. Darcy wanted to know what had happen to Grace, she was sure the captain would have the answer.

Mosh Zu frowned. "I'm afraid you won't be able to see him at the moment it is very important he is not disturbed while he is still healing."

Darcy didn't know what to do. She wanted to find out what had happened during the healing process but she didn't know who to ask, perhaps Mosh Zu would have the answers?

" I'm afraid I don't know exactly what happened either. I think it would be best if you went to speak to Lorcan. He's in a very delicate stage though, so don't push him for answers, as it would be very easy for him to retreat back into blindness.

Darcy knocked on the door to Lorcan's room, she waited for a minute, but no one came to the door. She knocked again, this time louder. Still no answer. Darcy opened the door anyway. Inside, Lorcan lay on his bed.

"Go away." he said without even looking up at her.

Darcy ignored him and walked into the room.

"Aren't you going to tell me what happened?" she asked coming to a standstill in the middle of the room.

"No."

Darcy couldn't help but feel annoyed at Lorcan. She remembered what Mosh Zu had said but she didn't really care at the moment. Lorcan needed to explain himself or he never would be healed.

**Lorcan**

Lorcan lay on the bed he had been assigned during his stay in _Sanctuary_. He felt terrible about what he had done to Grace but he felt even worse about the fact he might not ever see her again.

He heard someone knock on the door, he didn't even bother to answer, he wanted to be left alone. The knocking stopped for a minute then returned louder than before. Still he did not answer, he didn't want to have to face the world right now all he wanted was to see Grace, to speak to her, to explain what he had done.

The door opened. He didn't even look up to see who it was, he already knew anyway. "Go away"

"Aren't you going to tell me what happened?"

"No."

Lorcan hadn't meant to sound so unkind to Darcy but he wasn't in the mood to talk to her ether.

"What did you do to her?"

Lorcan scowled, "Nothing!" he was lying and Darcy knew it.

"Do you think I'm stupid enough to believe that!"

"She doesn't belong here!"

"So that's it is it? You mope around for months on end when Grace leaves and now she comes back and you tell her to leave. How do you think she feels?"

Lorcan knew Darcy was right but he still felt angry at her. It was wrong to take his frustration out on her but he couldn't help it.

"She's better off without us!"

"Do you have any idea how much she's done for you, how much she cares!"

Lorcan didn't want to hear this. He could feel his anger and guilt building up inside mixed in with other feelings he didn't want to admit, not even to himself. But when he spoke his voice was cold and distant, "Get out"

Darcy gaped at him. But she didn't move from where she was standing.

"Get Out!" he shouted this time and she obligated, scowling.

Lorcan shut his eyes and laid back down on the bed. He tried to sleep but images of long ago kept flitting across his mind. Eventually he did get to sleep but even then his dreams were haunted by his past mixed with the newer troubles of the present. And when he awoke his mind turned back towards the future, a future which he knew would have no happy ending….

* * *

_Poor Lorcan….._

_Review Please!_

_Happy New Year!_

_lol,_

_bubblemoon66_

Disclaimer: I've said it before, and I'll say it again: I don't own Vampirates.


	5. Sanctuary: Journey down the Mountain

**Follow Your Heart**

**Chapter Five**

* * *

**Grace**

Grace found the mountain's path different to when she had first walked up the mountain. That now seemed like a lifetime ago; A lot had changed since then, herself included. The last time she had walked here had been with, The Captain, Shanti and Lorcan. Shanti was now dead, the captain had collapsed and though Lorcan had healed he was father away from her than ever before.

Soon the path became less steep and the snow, which had been falling fast up to that point, started to thin. Grace hardly noticed though, she was lost in her thoughts, what if Lorcan had a relapse? It would be her fault, and however angry she was at Lorcan she didn't want him to become blind again.

Grace didn't voice aloud her thoughts to Connor. And she was glad that he didn't ask her about what had happened. She knew he probably would later, but for now he stayed quiet, lost in hiw own thoughts, much to Grace's relief.

It didn't take long to reach the ocean compared to Grace's previous journey. Connor's small boat was anchored by the mountains base, just touching the shoreline.

Grace couldn't help but look back up at the mountain, she couldn't see the peek even now. Had she really travelled so far?

Grace glanced at Connor he was already climbing back into the boat.

He looked up at her. "You ready?"

She nodded her head.

Once they were on the boat Grace tried not to think of the Vampirates instead she wondered about how Connor had been copping as a pirate. She knew that he too had been going through some tough times and that he had left the Diablo and thrown away his sword, but she was unsure of what had made him do leave and where he was living now,

"What's been happening since I left?" she asked

"It's a long Story…."

**Connor**

Connor stirred the boat away from the mountain. He let his mind wander and was slightly surprised when Grace spoke, breaking the silence.

"What's been happening since I left?"

He had forgotten he hadn't spoken with her since their days at _pirate academy_.

"It's a long story." he said thinking over all the things that had happened since he had last seen her. How odd it must be to be cut off from the rest of the world not knowing what was going on around you. He decided to spare her the detail for now and get to the point the would have plenty of time to tell her the rest later. She already had enough to think about at the moment.

"I left Captain Wrathe's crew to join Cheng Li's."

He could see the surprise in Grace's eyes.

"I knew you left the _Diablo_. But since when did Cheng Li become a Captain?"

Connor was a bit taken aback that Grace already knew he had gone.

"How did you know I left?"

"You wrote me a letter, remember?"

Connor didn't know how he had forgotten the letter, he should have known she would have read it even if it had been torn into hundreds of pieces and cast away into the ocean.

"And I watched you throw your sword into the ocean."

Now, this _was _news to Connor. How could she have known that? He hadn't told her. But she had said _watched_ rather than _heard_, did that mean she had been there with him? Connor remembered the strange sensation he had had while on the boat; he had suddenly felt lighter like he could face the world once again. Connor gasped at realisation hit him.

"That was you wasn't it?"

"I don't know what you mean." she said, but she was smiling. Connor could see that she knew what he meant but he let it go, he didn't know how she had managed to help him, but he was grateful for it.

Connor and Grace sailed through the night. It was almost dawn when they reached the cove where the _Teuta_, Cheng Li's ship, was anchored. It was smaller then the _Diablo. _But it was only Cheng Li's first ship and Connor felt sure it would only be a few more years until Cheng Li would be able to control a whole fleet.

Connor climbed the rope ladder that hung over the side of the ship. Grace followed him. Cheng Li was already waiting on the deck, she most have seen them coming. She raised her eyebrows questioningly when she saw Grace but didn't say anything. "Molucco released you from the articles." it wasn't a question but a statement. He nodded his head.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw Grace stifle a yawn. She most be exhausted, he thought. She had been through so much today, they both had. Cheng Li must have noticed how tired they both looked, "Come on, lets find you some rooms, you can explain later."

She led Grace to one of the spare cabins first. "Connor, you can have the cabin next to this one for tonight. I've got a lot of work to finish, so if you need anything you'll have to sort it out yourselves for now."

**Grace**

Grace crawled into bed. She was tired. But as soon as she closed her eyes she couldn't help but see images of all her friends she had left behind.

Once more she felt hot tears run down her checks. She already missed them.

She once again thought of her mother, why hadn't she been able to stay? Grace remembered when she had read Lorcan's ribbon. She had found out that he had known her and Connor as babies but she wasn't sure how. Then when she had talked to him about it he had said _You've begun something now that cannot de stopped. And it will have a terrible end for all of us."_ What had be meant when he said those words? Grace shivered at it's implicate. Was something horrific about to happen to them? Would it be her fault if it did?

Grace just wanted the questions to stop. She didn't want to think about it. So instead she tried to remember her first week aboard the Nocturne, before Lorcan's blindness, before the Captain's collapse, and before she had learned so much about her past. When she had been blissfully unaware of the world around her.

**Cheng Li**

Cheng Li sat down at her desk once more. Flicking through the list of supplies for the ship. She had been surprised to see Grace again but she didn't show it. She had never been one to show many emotions. Both Connor and Grace had looked upset but she didn't push it. They could explain themselves later after they got some sleep.

Cheng Li thought about her new role as Captain she had been working towards this point her whole life and now it was finally happening. She couldn't help smile to herself. Soon she would be able to sail the seas, her power increasing day by day. There would be no more living under her father's glory. She _would_be one of the greatest captain's to ever raise the skull-and-cross-bones.

* * *

_Thanks for the Reviews!_

_I wasn't sure about including Cheng Li's pov. But I decide too in the end anyway. I need to know if you think she should have another pov. Later on or if I should just leave it._

_I was also wondering if Connor should fall in love, and who with;_

_Sugar Pie? Jasmine? Or does Connor need someone else completely different or no one at all. I also heard that a few people think Connor and Cheng Li should be together to which I never agreed with until Blood Captain. _

_Anyway, tell me what you think._

_Happy 2008!_

_lol,_

_bubblemoon66_

_Disclaimer: What do you think?_


	6. The Tetua: The Tetua

_I meant to add a lot more to this chapter but it would have taken me even longer to write and I figured people would rather have something now than wait. So here is another boring chapter. Sorry about taking so long. And sorry about the POV changes but now that I think back a bit the books actually have a lot of different Pov's; some of the last chapter of DotO is from Lorcan's Pov, and some of the first chapter in ToT is from Cates POV…_

_Anyway I'll try to update both fics asap…_

**Grace**

Grace's opened her eyes not recognising the room she fell asleep in. She lay there at peace for a moment, before everything that had happened really hit her. She sighed and dragged herself out of the bed. She was still tired but she doubted she was going to get back to sleep anytime soon. 

She felt guilty, she hadn't meant to hurt Lorcan. He had always been so kind to her. He was more than just a friend, she didn't known exactly when thinks had changed between them, probably sometime shortly after leaving the _Nocturne _the first time. But since then he had gone from being her friend and savoir to the person she wanted to spend an eternity with. But it seemed now that the feeling were only one-sided. She had been wrong in thinking he had liked her, that he had _ever_ really liked her, '_Stop thinking like that' _Grace tried to stop her thoughts, but it was so hard. She decided to go out onto the deck, perhaps she would be able to find something to distract her thoughts.

**Connor**

Connor stood leaning against the rail on the main deck, Cheng Li was at his side going over the plans for the ship once more, she really was determined not to make any mistakes during her time as Captain. Connor had stopped listening awhile ago, it wasn't that he wasn't interested, it was just that he was a bit preoccupied with his thoughts at the moment.

Connor realised Cheng Li was looking at him, she seemed to be waiting for some kind of response from him. She sighed,

"You weren't listening to me were you?"

"I'm sorry It's just that I can't help thinking about the _Diablo_ and all my friends, and now I have to worry about Grace too."

"That reminds me, I've been meaning to ask you about what happened during your time away."

Connor doubted she had forgotten to ask him, she had probably just been waiting for a good time to bring it up.

"After Molucco freed me from the articles I decided to visit Grace, but when I got there she was in a bit of a tight spot so I decided to help her out a bit."

He felt bad for not telling the whole truth to Cheng Li. He trusted her, but he still wasn't sure whether he wanted her to know or not.

"You don't need to tell me if you don't want." she said, her voice was softer than usual. She seemed good at understanding what people around her were feeling like and pushing them for answers without making them feeling like they were trapped.

"It's not that I don't want to tell you, it's just that Grace is really upset and I'm not sure if she wants anyone to know what happened, I don't think she wants me to know either."

"It sounds serious then."

"It is," he sighed, "I understand that that's where she feels at home; where she belongs, but that doesn't mean I think that's the best place for her. Sometimes I think we would have been better off back in Crescent Moon Bay."

"That's a bit extreme, isn't it Connor" she said smiling, "Me and you, and even Grace are all similar; we aren't happy with what were given, we want more to life then that, we long for adventure and mystery."

Connor didn't find her words exactly comforting, but he knew it was the truth. He never would have been happy living the rest of his life out in Crescent Moon Bay. So maybe this was the only choice for them.

**Cheng Li**

Cheng Li stared out towards the ocean, smiling softly. She knew Connor would tell her what was happening, if not now then soon, she'd always had a way of getting what she wanted. She looked back at Connor and realised he was starring at her, "What?" 

"Your smiling," he said almost laughing.

She shock her head in exasperation.

"Ok, back to work now."

She took a folded piece of paper out of her pocket and opened it. Connor groaned, "We've been through this at least twenty times already." 

She ignored him,

"Ok, Weapons,"

"Done."

"Food provisions and drinking water"

"Already done,"

"Cannons, gun powder, cooking and cleaning supplies, spare sails and rigging,"

"Done"

"All the cabins and bunks are ready for the crew?"

"Yep,"

"And we've-"

"Yes"

Cheng Li rolled her eyes, but before she could reply to his witticism. She heard the sound of a door closing softly on deck. "Good afternoon, Grace." as the slender girl walked across the main deck towards them.

**Grace**

"Hello, Cheng Li, thanks for letting me stay the night."

"No problem, you can stay as long as you need to, as long as you don't get in the way too much."

Grace smiled, Cheng Li seemed different to how she remembered her, she was more cheerful than before, no doubt due to her excitement in her new role as captain.

"Feeling better?" Connor asked,

"Yes, thank you. So what are the plans for the ship?"

"The crew will be arriving tomorrow morning, and before then we have to make sure the ship is completely ready for their arrival." Cheng Li said starting to show signs of stress,

"Do you need any help with anything?"

Grace spent the rest of the afternoon sorting supplies and adding up the costs of provisions, it was tedious work but it gave her something to concentrate on rather than letting her mind wander…


	7. The Blood Captain: Fresh Meat

__

Okay, I know I've got a lot to explain…I'm sorry this took so long and thank you all for your patience…  
I have read Blackheart but I am still going to continue this. It won't have anything to do with it so you can read it if you haven't read Blackheart yet and will just kind of be an alternate to the book. It might have a few small similarities but for the most part it's going to be a completely different story.  
Just so you know this chapter and the next one are really going to suck because I need to get back into the swing of writing (I've just had 6 GCSEs and a mock so my head is full of equations and chemical formulas and all that other junk I'll never use again.). I do know I need more description and more thoughts and emotions etc so I don't need to be told.  
You'll also notice that I'm no longer doing POVs because I think it was annoying a lot of people…but don't worry I still had to do something to get on people's nerves while reading so instead you get the name of the place where the scene is happening.  
Thanks again to all the readers who had to put up with my long breaks and suckish chapters (particularly those who still review!) I will try to write as much as I can ASAP. Hopefully I won't take to long to update because I just finished writing 7 full pages of notes on what's going to happen in the next few chapters (although I still don't know the ending!) so at least I have something to look at when I get stuck.

_Disclaimer: No, saddly I didn't suddenly go back in time and write the book myself in the time I last updated. Justin Somper still own it. _

* * *

**The Blood Captain**

* * *

"Captain?" Jez asked, standing next to Johnny as hey entered the grandest cabin on the ship, "We'd like to talk to you, if you don't mind."

Sidorio rolled his eyes, "Spit it out then"

"I was thinking, you want to be king of the ocean's don't you? So maybe we should attack some ships show them whose boss"

He smiled at the thought, sharp golden teeth glimering, "I'm listening"

"Well as king you should have those who've done you wrong punished. Those who've stood against you and hurt you, they could be punished"

"What are you suggesting?"

Jez had to stop himself from rolling his eyes too, this was just plain annoying, sometimes explaining things to Sidorio was like talking to a child, abet one who could kill you in an instant without thinking twice about it. "Vengeance. We should get our revenge on those who've done us wrong"

He stood up and pounded his fist against the table, making the other occupants of the cabin jump at his enthusiasm, "Yes! We will attack the Nocturne!"

He was glad to see his captain agreeing so quickly, but it wasn't quite the response he was looking for, "Actually, boss, I was thinking something for along the lines of the pirates who attacked our last ship."

"I suppose that would work…" He turned to Johnny, "Where do you stand in all this?"

He shrugged, "It's fresh meat,"

"We have meat"

"This meat has more game"

All three of them laughed. _If they could see me now, _Jez thought, _What would they say? Connor, Bart, Cate…Darcy? They'd think he was a monster. _He laughed harder.

"Then, we'll wage war against the pirates if that's what my crew wants! Let them try and stop me, Captain Sidorio, King of the Sea!"

Johnny coughed lightly, "Actually captain, if we're going to start a war we're going to need a fleet"

"A fleet?"

"Sure" Jez cut in, "A fleet, then you'll be Commodore Sidorio, _Admiral _Sidorio"

"That does have a nice ring to it"

"And if we have a fleet you'll need a few extra captains"

He leaned closer as if suddenly interested, "What are you lads suggesting?"


	8. The Tetua: Applying for a job…

_Okay this is the other suckish chapter. But just so you know I'm going to be using naval ranks rather than pirate ones because they're so much easier to use, so if you asre a bit confused there is a list at the end of this chapter._

* * *

**The Tetua **

"Good Morning!" Connor said bursting into to the room, only _sang_ would be a more appropriate word than _said_. Grace thought as Connor cheerfully began picking up a pillow that she had knocked off her bed while she'd been asleep.

"Haven't you ever heard of knocking?"

"Someone's in a sour mood, today" He set the pillow down on the bed and began tidying the room.

"Someone's going to end up with a bloody nose if you don't stop acting so creepy"

"Crrepy? I'm not creepy! You're the ones who hangs out with bloodsucking monsters"

Grace felt tears begin to well up at the mere mention of vampires.  
Connor looked panicked, "I'm sorry, Gracie, I wasn't thinking"

She signed, "No, it's fine, you just caught me at a bad time; you know I'm not a morning person. Anyway, what's with all the cleaning?"

"The crew arrive in a few hours"

"Shouldn't you be cleaning some of the other rooms instead of mine?"

He shrugged, "Actually I came in to tell you Cheng Li wants to speak to you -well to both us really"

"What about?" He shrugged again, and tossed her some clean clothes. "No idea, but I doubt she'll be happy if we keep her waiting."

* * *

"Good morning, Tempests" Cheng Li sounded also cheerful, or what Grace assumed was cheerful since she found Cheng Li extremely difficult to read. She was sitting behind a large desk in one of her private rooms and sighed to herself before giving up the chirp charade , "I'll cut strait to the chase. Grace, as long as you're staying here you'll need a job, and pardon me for being so blunt, but I don't thin you're fit to be a common sailor"  
"No" Grace agreed, remembering all the strenuous work aboard the _Diablo._  
"And correct me if I'm wrong, but you have no plans to sign the ship's articles."  
She nodded.

"How would you like to be a Cabin Girl? Not permanently, of course, but perhaps for a few days until the crew's settled in"

"I suppose that's okay, though I don't see why it matters, I would have helped out anyway"

"Trust me, Miss Tempest, it's much better if things are official; then if we had someone from the federation stop by I can say you're temporally cabin girl and not just a stowaway"

"How likely is it someone stops by?"

Cheng Li gave a brief smile, "About a thousand to one"  
Then she turned to Connor, "So what about you, Mister Tempest? What job do you have in mind?"

Connor grinned, "Like I said before, I want to be deputy"

"You can't; the academy have already selected a deputy for me"

"Then third in command"

"I was thinking of something more in the lines of Petty Officer or _Midshipman_ if you prefer"

"How about a lieutenant?"

She shook her head, "Warrant officer"

"Lieutenant"

Grace watched the exchange with interest, Connor was persistent but she knew from experience that Cheng Li had a knack of getting her own way.

"You know one thing a Lieutenant most know: _Not to question, their authority figures._"

"I thought determination would be a more useful quality"

She sighed, "Sub-Lieutenant, then, no arguing. You'll still be an officer and you'll have the fifth highest rank, plus you'll have your own room"

Connor jumped up in delight and punched the air, "I'll go move my stuff"  
Cheng Li let out a breath of frustration. "…If that's okay with you, captain."  
She waved her hand towards the door, "Go"

Connor left the room in a flash, excited to be given a senior position, even if it was one of the lowest ones.  
Grace watched Cheng Li carefully, "You were planning on giving him the job right from the beginning, weren't you?"

She only smiled before turning back to the papers stacked on her desk.

* * *

_Commissioned Officers:_

_Admiral of the fleet  
Admiral  
Commodore  
Captain  
Commander  
Lieutenant Commander  
Lieutenant  
Sub-Lieutenant_

_Non-Commissioned Officers_

_Warrant Officer (Wardroom, Standing, Low-Grade)  
Petty Officer (1st, 2nd, 3rd classes) - (About the equivalent as Midshipman)  
Leading Rate  
Seaman  
Seaman Apprentice  
Seaman Recruit_


	9. The Tetua: New Recruits, Old Comrades

_YAY! I think I'm starting to get back into the swing of writing again! We maybe…at least this chapters (a little) longer than the last 2 (sorry they were so rubbish).  
__TERRORLIES - Yep, Blackheart came out on the 2__nd__ of March (and I got mine early as we1l) if you live in the US it should come out in April but I'm not sure about any other countries. But this fic is pretty much ignoring everything that happened in Blackheart so you can still read it if you want to.  
And thank you all again for the fantabulous reviews!!!! (and strangely enough fantabulous is a word). R&R!  
Disclaimer: Vampirates © Justin Somper_

* * *

**The Tetua **

* * *

Connor grinned as he caught sight of two familiar faces, among the hordes of pirates that had already signed _The Tetua_'s articles. Most of them had been assigned this Cheng Li's ship by the Pirate Federation and had no idea what there Captain or crewmates would be like. He almost felt sorry for them.

"Hurry up Jacoby, you don't want Mistress Li to be mad at us on the first day"

"She likes me to much to be mad."  
Jasmine snorted.  
"She does" Jacoby protested, "_She _won't have made _me _second in command if she didn't"  
"The _Federation _put _both _of us as second in command"

"So that's why I'm not deputy" Connor said raising his voice as they walked past him, as he stood at the top of the gangway.

They both looked at him in surprise. Jasmine was first to react, she flung her arms round Connor and hugged him. Jacoby simply grinned, "It's good to see you again"

"You too,"

"You look better" Jasmine said, referring to the last time they had seen him at Pirate Academy.

"I was going through some rough times"

"And now you've joined the formidable, Mistress Li?" Jacoby asked

"Yep. I was planning on becoming deputy but looks like someone beat me to it"

"We'll don't feel ashamed, you lost to the best of the best"

"And also Jacoby" Jasmine added. All three burst out laughing. He was glad they had joined they'd be the prefect trio of young pirates. Suddenly he caught sight of Grace answering some of the crews questions, she looked miserable. He instantly felt guilty that he had been reunited with some of his friends and she had just lost hers. And it was easy to see the toll it had taken on her, he hadn't noticed it so much before inside the shade of the ship's cabins but her skin had an unearthly gleam to it and her eyes were rimmed with a tell tale red. Compared to the tan faces of his friends she looked like a corpse.  
"You feeling okay, mate?" Jacoby asked his smile fading when he saw Connors worried expression.

"I'm fine"

"What's up then?"  
He sighed should he tell them or shouldn't he? A small warning went off in the back of his mind as he remembered that Jacoby had been recruited into the Pirate Federation only a few months ago and he had betrayed him then. Would he do it again?

* * *

Grace lent back letting the sea breeze wash over her, leaning on the guard rail for support, just like she had done so many times before back on the Nocturne.  
_Back on the Nocturne with Lorcan. _  
It hurt just thinking about it. Yet the thoughts still kept on coming. She could picture him perfectly. She could picture the look he gave Sally, _perfectly._ And it hurt.

Out of the corner of her eye she caught sight of Connor talking to their old friends of pirate academy. He was smiling and laughing. _Well at least one of us is happy_.

"Excuse me, do you know where I can talk to Captain Li?" A young man asked, interrupting her thoughts.  
She pointed, "Over there, near the other gangway."

"Thanks"

She looked up at Connor again, he was waving for her to come and join them.

* * *

"You look terrible" Jacoby said with a grin as he caught sight of Grace.

Jasmine and Connor both glared at him.

"Sorry?" He offered.

Truthfully, Connor could see what he meant, his sister _did _look a mess but she had her reasons and pointing it out to her was _not _going to help. Apparently Jasmine also held a similar opinion:

"Jacoby, when you greet a girl you're suppose to say, 'You look nice today' whatever they look like"

"Sorry, Jaz"

"It's not me you should be apologising to"

He offered Grace his hand, she took it. "I'm sorry"  
She'd expected a simple handshake but instead he took her hand and pressed his lips against her knuckles and kissed her fingers.

"You look nice today, Miss Grace"

She blushed and he let go of her hand, she could tell Connor and Jasmine were trying not to laugh, though they weren't doing a very good job of it. He rolled his eyes, "You two our so immature, it's not wonder Mistress Li put me in charge."

"That's _Captain _Li, I am _not_ your schoolteacher anymore." A voice said from behind them, "And last I heard you were _joint _second in command; a position which, by the way, can easily be changed." Cheng Li steeped closer, joining the four at the top of the rap.

"Why Captain, I didn't see you there and might I add you are looking particular nice today," Connor and Jasmine had now turned a bright read as they struggled not to laugh. Grace too wonder how he could say that and keep a strait face.

"Why thank you, Jacoby, as do you. Which is why I suggest you put on something a little less lavish before your latrine duty tonight"

He swore under his breathe,

"What was that Jacoby?"

"I said: 'Yes, Captain Li"

"That's what I thought you said, and if any of you need me I'll be in my office"

She disappeared a moment later, merging into the crowded deck of pirates.

"I'm blaming you for this," Jacoby said under his breath.

Jasmine laughed, "You've only got yourself to blame for that one, _mate_"

* * *

Grace sighed and flopped down onto her cabin bunk, she had just finished the first day of her new job as official 'unofficial cabin girl'. It was exhausting. She'd been running back and forth the length of the ship, again and again, showing the crew to their dorms, delivering messages and generally doing any other little jobs Cheng Li needed doing. She kicked off her shoes and buried her head in her pillow. The work had left her dog tired but in a way she was grateful for that, because every second she spent working was a second she spent _not _thinking about the Vampirates. Connor had warned her they were bad news, and he was right. Only she hadn't listened. She sat up suddenly, _Stop it! Stop it! Stop it! Stop thinking these things! _  
Maybe she should go find some more work to do, there was always work on a pirate ship and she owed as much to Cheng Li anyway. In fact, She could go help Jacoby clean now, he could cheer her up and it would distract her mind again. She got up off the bed and padded over to the door, picking up her shoes on the way.


	10. The Tetua: The Visitor

* * *

**The Teuta**

* * *

"Mornin' Grace" A familiar voice greeted from behind her as Grace was about to leave her cabin. She jumped, letting go of the door handle and spun round, "Darcy?"  
She dropped the shoes and flung her arms round her friend, missing completely. As soon as she realised what had happened she took a step back, "Sorry, I forgot"  
Darcy smiled sadly, "It's okay, I'm still not quite used to it myself, but I _am _getting better"  
Grace grinned, "That's good to hear, especially if I don't have to worry about you disappearing without warning"

"Like you?" She smiled; a smile which quickly faded as she realised what she had said, "-Sorry I didn't mean it like that, I just meant-"

Grace raised her hand to stop her friend from blabbering on and spoke softly, "I know what you meant"

"-Oh, Grace! I've missed you, we all have: Lorcan, the Captain, even Mosh Zu"

"I know, I've missed you to"

"Then you'll come back?"

Grace sighed, she wanted to say yes more than anything….

_But he lied to me, he told me to leave, he __**wanted **__me to leave. _

_  
_"I wish I could, Darcy, I really do; but I can't."

"And why not?"

"Because…because, I can't cope!" Grace felt the tears overflow and begin to trickle down her cheek as she spoke, "I'm sorry, Darcy, I thought I could. I thought I could live among vampires, but I couldn't, I wasn't strong enough."

Darcy, too, looked upset but she shook her head with a determined air, "No. Your wrong Grace. You _can_ cope. Your just going through a rough time, that's all."

Grace sat down, or rather, collapsed; onto her bed and buried her head into her hands. She appreciated her friends attempts to make her feel better. But she knew they weren't true.

"Look Grace, I don't know what he said to you-" Darcy said with a sigh. Grace didn't even need to question who she was talking about. "-But I _do _know he feels terrible about it. Just come back, even if only for a week, give him a chance to explain."

"Darcy. I told you I can't. Please don't ask me again." She hadn't meant to sound so cold but she couldn't help it. Darcy repeated her sigh and sat down next to Grace on the bunk. Although, unlike Grace she floated a few centimetres above the surface.

"Just talk to him…"

"-Darcy-"

"Okay, fine. I wouldn't ask you again" the figurehead said with a third and final sigh. "…But I do wish you'd come back. I miss our girlie chats and giving you fashion advice and giving you makeovers. In fact you could probably do with one now. And I don't mean to sound mean but you do look pretty terrible."

Grace lifted her head from her hands and smiled ruefully, "So everyone says"  
"How is everyone? Connor, Bart? I don't really know any others but I hope they're well?" She gushed, glad to see Grace smiling again."

"They're fine. Connor's pretty ecstatic at the moment, he's just been promoted to Sub-Lieutenant."

"Sub-Lieutenant, eh? Well, tell him I wish him the best of luck in his new position. I'm sure he'll do very well."

"You sound like your about to leave."  
Darcy looked uncomfortable at her words. "Well, I do need to leave soon. We're heading back to the Nocturne in about half and hour; the Captain needs to return to the ship as soon as possible"

"He's okay then?"

Darcy still looked uncomfortable, "He's better, I guess, but he is still very weak.." she hesitated, "…It scares me, Grace. The rebels are out there right now reining death and destruction. The Captain's still ill. Many of the donor's are dead, Shanti among them. Lorcan won't even speak to me anymore. Jez is gone. You've run off to go live your own life and I'm, caught in the middle trying to glue all the pieces together again, only there's no glue and the pieces keep slipping away."

Grace wished she could have hugged Darcy, so she could comfort her properly, but she couldn't so she had to make do with words instead. "I'm sorry I had to leave, but I know for a fact you'll be okay on your own. You managed to single-handedly navigate to the Sanctuary. You're a hero! And on of the bravest people I know. So pull yourself together, because you can do it."

Darcy smiled and wiped the last of her tears away on one of the sleves of her dress, spearing her makeup as she did. They both giggled at the same time. "Look at us! We're turned into a bunch of miserable, winery old damsels in distress…."

"Who's handsome prince's tuned out to be nothing more than a pair of idiots."

They kept giggling. Grace hadn't felt this happy since she had left the Sanctuary. She liked Jasmine and Jacoby, they were kind and funny. But it wasn't the same as having her old friend back.

"Maybe we should take charge of this story; show them who's boss?! We don't have to be stupid mindless Princess without…." Darcy froze, her face going completely blank. Then she blinked and stood up, "I'm sorry, Grace, but I need to go; we're heading back to the Nocturne in a few minuets."

Grace's smile disappeared in an instant, "Oh, okay…"

"You could always meet us there, you know"

"No, I don't think that would be a very good idea.."

Darcy put a hand on Grace's shoulder, or at least she tried to, but an invisible barrier stopped her, "If you need me, you know where to find me, right?"

"Yeah. I'll see you soon…and thanks…"

She winked as she started to fade. It only took a moment. And two minutes later Grace had slipped on her shoes and was already heading out the door once again. She go find Jacoby and see if he needed help or if not him them someone else on night watch or something. Now that Darcy was gone she was overwhelmed with loneliness. Her cabin seemed empty without anyone to keep her company and it was depressing being on her lonesome.  
She opened the door and slipped into the deserted hallway and made her way down into the depths of the ship…


	11. The Tetua: As Mature as a Five Year Old

_Hmm...I think I might have made this chapter a bit to silly....ah, well I'm to lazy to rewrite it now.  
Disclaimer: Vapirates (C) Justin Somper_

* * *

**The Tetua**

* * *

Connor and Jasmine sat at a long wooden table in the mess hall. It was the second sitting of dinner and so wasn't as crowded as it normally should have been. Chatting as they munched away happily. The food was delicious, a large feast had been cooked to celebrate the arrival of the crew so Connor didn't expect they'd always be eating this well off, though it wouldn't stop him from hoping.

"So how _did_ you find yourself here?" Jasmine asked as she swallowed the last of her roast dinner.

"I went with Cheng Li to Lantao to pick up the swords after I met he at Pirate Academy. She needed a crew and I needed a new Captain; not much else to say, really"

Jasmine rolled her eyes, "Your still not going to tell us what made you leave the Diablo, then?"

"I wasn't planning to" He said with a grin. He knew she had really wanted to know why he'd left his old crew in the beginning. He'd hoped she would be satisfied with his lame excuse but she wasn't one to be sidetracked.

"I could just ask Cheng Li, if you don't tell me"

"She might not know why I left"

Jasmine snorted, "Cheng Li knows everything and you're to predictable: you probably told her yourself why you left and even if you didn't she has contacts practically _everywhere,_"

He shrugged, "She wouldn't tell you even if you did ask" he answered before taking a sip of orange juice. Unlike some of these other pirates he wasn't to upset to learn Cheng Li wasn't allowing alcohol on her ship in case it distracted pirates from their duties.

"Why is it some deep dark secret? Like a hobby collecting shampoo labels or a third eye in your chest or something?"

He couldn't help but spit out the juice as they both burst into a fit of laughter.

"What's so funny?" Jacoby asked, appearing from what seemed like nowhere.

"Apparently I have three eyes and find hair products very interesting" Connor managed to answer as he caught his breathe before they burst into another round of uncontrollable laughter.

"You are two are psychotic, you know that, right?"

Jasmine managed to fight back the laughter and wiped the tears away from her eyes, "How come you managed to finish you latrine duty so early? We weren't expecting to see you for another hour or two at least"

He rolled his eyes as he grabbed the chair next to Jasmine, "I'll tell you in a minute, I'm practically starving to death" he said before loading his plate with a colourful assort of food, including some which Connor thought wouldn't taste good put together even if he'd been starving for a month. As soon as his plate was full he began cramming as much food in as he could,

"That's disgusting, Jacoby" Jasmine said looking away, Connor quickly followed suite.

"Hptmmtttmmddnnhhnnr"

"Swallow before you speak, please"

He rolled his eyes, before swallowing: "I said that it's not my fault I missed lunch _and _dinner, and Captain Li had be working all day which is completely _your_ fault."

She giggled, "It's not my fault you started flirting with Mistress Li"

"_You_ said I should tell all women that they look nice, no matter what"  
"I didn't!"

"You did!"

Connor could feel an argument coming on and he thought it best to intervene sooner rather than later. "So how did you finish so early"

Jacoby took another, thankfully, smaller bite of his dinner. "Had a little extra help"

"Who from?" Connor asked quickly before Jasmine could make a rude comment or start up the argument again.

"Your sister actually, she was acting really weird -sorry- weirder" he corrected himself automatically.

"What do you mean?"

"Well first of all she offered to help in the first place which is just odd on it's own but I shrugged it off 'cause I thought it might be that she fancies me"

"-In your dreams" Jasmine muttered.

Jacoby shot an annoyed glance at her, "Anyway, she seemed _really_ upset. Like you know…" he lowered his voice, "…when she nearly killed herself at pirate academy"

Connor couldn't compress a shiver. He did not want to be reminded of that, he never actually found out if she'd wanted to kill herself so she could join the Vampirates or if she just thought the ship would rescue her again, and he was afraid to ask her.

"You don't think she'd try something like that again, do you?" Jasmine asked, also speaking in a quite voice, the same as Jacoby, as if she was afraid of being overheard in the now empty mess hall. They both looked at Connor as she finished speaking, expecting an answer.

He shrugged, "I have no idea. I know she's upset but she hasn't told me what exactly 's happened and I don't think she's planning on telling me either"

"Maybe I could speak to her" Jasmine suggested, "like, if it's anything she doesn't want to talk about with you _boys,_"

Both boys grimaced.

"Suddenly I don't feel so hungry anymore" Jacoby said pushing away his now half empty plate.

"Uh, I don't think that's really going to help…I was kind of thinking she'd lost her mind rather than…well…"

"You said a while back you never grew up with a mother figure so maybe she just needs someone to talk to and _girlie_ stuff you two won't know about"

Connor knew he was blushing like crazy. Jacoby too, looked like he wanted to laugh, hide and run away, all at the same time.

"I _really _don't think that's the problem"

She shot an annoyed glance at then both and stood up, "It's not wonder she doesn't talk to you if you have that kind of attitude. You 're about as mature as a pair of five year olds"

Jacoby sniggered.

"And I'll talk to her whether you like it or not!" The boys shared a knowing look as she flounced out of the room with an annoyed air. "This isn't going to end well is it?"

"Nope, but at least It'll be amusing"


	12. The Blood Captain: Never Enough

_Okay, first of all I am sooo sorry how long I've gone without updating. April is a horrible month for me: Exams, mock exams, coursework, countless birthdays, a trip to Paris and then of course my cat died, and we're going to Wales for a week and then there's Script Frenzy'…  
April is just horrible.  
And this chapter's pretty lousy too._

* * *

**The Blood Captain**

* * *

Johnny and Jez shared a hungry look as they caught sight of their first target. A pirate ship. You could tell from the skull-and-crossbones blowing proudly in the breeze. The Blood Captain had it's own flag, also a skull; but this one was different the traditional black-and-white design had been replaced with red. Blood red. It was like the Jolly Roger's of old. It meant know mercy was to be shown.

Sidorio smirked as he joined his deputies by on the upper deck. He rather liked the new flag's meaning, it had been Jez's idea. Stukeley was good at sticking to the pirates old traditions. And Johnny was full of new ideas. They were the perfect pair. Sidorio laughed. And of course, with _he _as there Captain they would be invulnerable, powerful, _unstoppable_.

"Shall we call the crew to arms, Captain?"

Sidorio waved a meaty arm carelessly, to show he had heard. Jez expertly jumped a step back to avoid getting hit; even by accident Sidorio wasn't one to be reckoned with. He didn't seem to notice he almost impaled one of his deputies. "Sure go ahead, ring the bell, sound the alarms, do whatever it is you do" he answered with another laugh.

"Tell Michel to ready the canon"

Johnny grinned and gave a mock salute before disappearing. While he and Jez were equals aboard the ship, he was happy to let Jez organise everything, he was more of an action man himself. Johnny grinned to himself, life (or death) was much more fun that way.

A minute later the air was filled with the sound of a cannon fire, which was quickly followed in suggestion by a second shot, and in seconds the decks we're filled with a crew of bloodthirsty monsters.  
Jez felt a fierce pride well up inside of him as he surveyed the vampirate crew surrounding him. _His _vampirate crew. After all, Sidorio may have an air or command and a title to fit but he had the brains of an infant. And Stenson? Johnny was used to being told what to do, he didn't think it odd Jez was in charge, _ha_, he probably hadn't even noticed. Nope, this was _his _doing. _His _crew. Just what he had always wanted. _If only Darcy could see me now__…_

"Stukley?"

"Yes?" Jez asked, snapping out of his daydream. He may be the brains behind the ship but he wasn't captain yet, and one small slip up could cause _deadly _consequences. He needed to be careful around others, it was no secret that there were a select few vampire's who could read minds or at least emotions…although he had yet to meet one besides the Captain of the Nocturne, thought a fat lot of good it had done, the fool. Jez thought with a snigger.

"Stukely! Hello! Anyone home, amigo?

"What is it?" he snapped.

"You seemed kind of lost for a moment there, I just came to remind you that we're just about to head into attack any moment now"

As he spoke a third and final cannon fire sounded and both deputies were caught up in whirlwind as blood crazed vampires raced off, to secure the first catch. Johnny and Jez stood in the middle of the frenzy until the last of the crew had vanished across the 'wishes' (as they were called on the Diablo).

"Reminds me of my younger days," Johnny said with a laugh, "Couldn't get enough of the stuff"

"You still can't now" Jez answered, not needing to ask what his mate was referring to, it was what they were all thinking sooner or later. The night was suddenly filled with a piecing scream. And another. And another. Soon their ears rang with screams, hollowing out their veins and making their jaws ache.

"True, very true. Which is why I suggest we go before all the good stuff's gone"

"Couldn't have put it better myself" Jez answered with a final grin, having to shout to be heard over all the noise as the two deputies sprinted across the wishes.


	13. The Diablo: A Vampiric Problem

_I'm very sorry I haven't updated. I did say April was a horrible month.  
Thank you so much for all the reviews!  
__Disclaimer: I wish!_

* * *

**The Diablo**

* * *

"Captain? May I speak with you?"  
"Of course, my deputy!" Molucco Wrathe boomed good naturedly. Cate spared a glance at the other pirates on deck, to many for her likening. Although there was one pirate she wouldn't have minded having with…she wasn't looking forward to facing this next conversation alone. Bart gave her two thumbs up as she caught his eyes. She managed a small smile in reply before turning back to face Molucco.

"Actually I'd prefer to speak to you _alone, _Captain, if you don't mind"

"Not at all Catey, not at all"

He stood over to the Captain's quarters before she had a chance to reply. Cate took his cheerful mood as a good sign, though he doubted he'd be so cheerful by the end of the night.

"What was it you wanted to talk about?" Captain Wrathe asked, sitting down and pouring two glasses of rum. He handed one to Cate who set it delicately down next to her. She wanted to be thinking at full capacity in the next few minutes and rum was hardly going to help. She took a deep breathe.

"Captain, I think we might have a vampire problem on our hands" She could have made small talk first and introduced the idea slowly, as Bart had suggested, but in her eyes there was no point in beating around the bush.

He took it more calmly than she expected.

"I will NOT have _that word _uttered on this ship!"  
"I don't like it either Captain, but we can't deny evidence…"

"Evidence!?!"

"Smaller vestals have been found crewless, or rather the crew was there but their blood wasn't," Cate spoke matter-of-factly, talking quickly before Molucco had a chance to interrupt, "Two pirate ships have also gone missing, a few crew members were picked up, near-dead, in the middle of the ocean; they claimed that their shipmates had been ravaged by a crew of bloodthirsty monsters in the most horrifying fashion-"

Molucco raised a hand, "Stop. I don not want to hear any more of this nonsense."

"Captain, with all due respect, I believe these monsters to be the very same as the ones who murdered Porfirio Wrathe-"

"MY BROTHER'S DEATH WAS A TRADGIC AND UNTIMELY ACCIDENT AND NOTHING ELSE!"

Cate flinched, as he shouted, but she spoke calmly nonetheless, "Your brother was murdered-"

"And his killers already destroyed in fire, I saw to that"

Cate doubted that now would be a good time to bring up the fact that it had been _Connor's _idea to burn the ship, or that 11 other ships had gone to battle with them. But it didn't change the fact that she _would _have to mention at least one of them, though luckily not the one which was most likely to get her thrown overboard.

"I know, Captain, but two of the ships -the two pirate ships- they were part of the original attack and….and I'm worried we may be in line for the next one"  
"A coincidence" Though his words were spoken harshly she could see his face soften slightly. He knew she only wanted what was best for the crew.

"I know this is hard to except but we've both seen first hand what these people can do. Porfiro, Jenny, Caesar… and while Grace might not have told us exactly what happened to her; Connor hinted at some really horrific-"

Cate froze mid-sentence as she realised her mistake. Molucco's expression twisted in rage. "DO NOT MENTION THAT _BOY_ IN MY PRESENCE, AGAIN!"

They'd all heard Connor was now living happily almost Cheng Li's dynamic crew. Molucco could cope with Connor leaving and joining his least favourite crew, after all there was still a chance he would realise his mistake; but hearing he was happy there? Now, that angered him.

Cate had lost all hope now, she couldn't win him over, or at least not by tonight. She had one more option left:

"Captain I know you don't like it but…if another ship that helped us in the attck goes missing and we don't hear from any of the others…will you at least _consider _the possibility that the Vampirates are seeking revenge?"

He didn't answer, instead he rubbed the temples in his forehead, irritated. As a tactiotion, she knew when it was time to surrender. Cate left the room without another word. She knew he would consider it at least, she just hoped the next ship attracted wouldn't be this one.


	14. The Tetua: Corpse in the Water

**

* * *

**

**The Tetua**

* * *

Grace hadn't been sleeping well, anyone could see that; she now permanently looked like she was on the brink of exhaustion. She knew she was having nightmares but thankfully they faded as soon as she awoke leaving no memory but the sad feeling that something was missing. Only tonight would be different. She just didn't know it yet.

* * *

"So…have you talked to Grace yet?" Jacoby's asked teasingly.  
"Not yet, but I will" Jasmine answered defensibly, folding her arms across her chest. Jacoby laughed as he caught sight of Connor, he raised his voice, "Hear that Tempest? Jaz is _still _planning on having an all girl's talk! Best go warn your sister!"

Connor grinned and shook his head as he quickly strode over to them, "I really don't think that's a good idea, Jasmine. I appreciate your enthusiasm but I really don't think that's what she needs."

She rolled her eyes, "Look I know you know you two don't feel comfortable talking about this kind of thing but it's not like were aliens from another planet or anything…"

Jacoby's eyes widened and his mouth went slack as he feigned shock, "Wait! What? I thought all girls were from Venus?!"  
Connor couldn't help but laugh as Jasmine punched his arm, "Idiot!"

* * *

Grace gazed into the ocean, willing it to wash away all the bad feeling she had been harbouring recently, _If only it weren't so __blue__…_

Sometimes Grace liked to think her parents were watching over her, a trait she shared with Connor, but she dreaded to think what they'd say if they could see her now. Especially Sally. She had been spending way to much time thinking about Lorcan's attitude towards her mother but she'd never really given much thought to how _Sally_ felt about _Lorcan_. And if she felt the same, where did that leave her father?

Grace gazed into the ocean, and blinked in surprise as a face gazed back at her. The face was pale, to pale to belong to anyone alive, but then it blinked too as if it was slightly surprised to see her. She nearly screamed. But she managed to stop herself; she couldn't stop the trembling though.

The face scared her. It didn't look hostile in any way but there was something wrong about it, something very very wrong. Grace knew she should run, she didn't know how she knew, just that she did know. But then the face vanished.

She hadn't even realised how breathless she was until it was gone. She was panting for air which didn't seem to exist and she hadn't even moved.

"Oi, Grace! Jasmine wants to talk to you!" Jacoby shouted across the deck.

Jasmine punched his arm again, hissing, "I can't talk to her later, moron, when she _isn't _busy."

"But how would I know you talked to her then? You could just lie and say you did."

"Gracie our you okay?" Connor asked, she had her back to them, but he knew instantly something was wrong, "Grace?"

She couldn't breathe, she wondered if it was possible for the creature in the water to have stolen the very breathe from her lungs. She could here Connor speaking to her, asking her if she was okay. She wasn't. Instantly he was at her side, "Grace look at me!"  
Jasmine and Jacoby appeared too.

"Breathe…Just breathe. In and out." Grace obeyed Connor's commands. Until her lungs had returned to normal.

"What happened?"

"I have no idea" Connor answered Jacoby's question as he appeared at his side .

"Are you okay?" Jasmine asked Grace.

"I…yeah. I'm fine"

The three teenagers frowned at her, "You don't look fine,"

"You should sit down"

"Maybe we should find the ship's doctor or at least Cheng Li, so she'll give you the day off"

"No really I'm fine" She insisted.

"Does this have anything to do with what I'm thinking of right now?" Connor asked.

Grace couldn't read Connor's mind, at least not in the conventional sense, but she knew him almost as well as she knew herself. It wasn't hard to guess.

"No…or at least I don't think so…"

Then, Lorcan's warning flooded through her mind, '_You've begun something now that cannot be stopped. And it will have a terrible end for all of us'._

"You know what…I think I need to go lie down" Grace said already heading, below decks. Leaving her very confused and worried shipmates behind.

* * *

**_(((That Night)))_**

Grace knew she was dreaming because Lorcan was there, and the only way she could see Lorcan now was in dreams. He was standing next to Sally.

"Lorcan?" He didn't even turn to look at her. "Lorcan! Sally!" Grace shouted. They didn't seem to notice.

_They were standing on a newly built pier, dressed in old fashioned clothes._

"_How's the research coming along?"_

_Sally pouted her lip, annoyed, "It's coming along, fine, thank you."_

_Lorcan laughed, "Meaning you haven't found anything yet"_

"_Well maybe if someone helped me a little more often, instead of running off to the local tavern every night"_

"_Yeah well, I've been doing my own research, actually"_

"_You've found something?" Sally looked excited, like she had just gotten the best gift in the world. Grace wondered what they were talking about._

"_Well…yes and no. There's a rumour going round about a ship you see"_

"_A ship" She echoed. Her face fell, the excitement gone, he voice now full of disappointment._

"_A ship of Vampires" _

_She spun round, faster than Grace would have thought possible, to face Lorcan, "You think they can help us?"_

"_Maybe"_

"_Your hiding something"_

_He sighed, "I don't know if they have what were looking for, Sally. But they're offering a refuge, to all vampire's who don't want to be mindless creatures caught up in blood lust. We could have a home again."_

_The words stung Grace. It looked like they had hurt Sally nearly as much, "I don't want a home, I want to go home"_

_She buried her head in her hands, leaning against the railing for support. Lorcan laid a hand tenderly on her shoulders, "I know Sally, so do I, but we haven't got a home to go to"_

_Sally sighed, "Fine then, well go see what this ship of yours is like. Just to see."_

"_Just to see" he repeated with a smile._

"_We're not staying there"_

"_No, of course not" He said cheerily. She glanced at him, a warning in her eye, "Lorcan…"_

"_Sally…"_

"_Shut up"_

The dream shifted.

Grace now stood on a narrow outcrop of rock at the base of a cliff. The strip was to small for her to walk more than two paces lengthwise and even less endways. She looked up first; it was the stars which drew her attention, they seemed larger and far brighter than any star Grace had ever seen, save the actual Sun.

However, much of her view upwards was obstructed by the jutting out overhang. It was steep but the tide had eroded much of the base of the cliff, creating a hollow where she now stood. She let her eyes trace the outline of the rock face. She could just about make out dark shadowy shapes hiding in the cracks of the wall. She could tell they were birds, even in the dim light, but they were unnaturally silent and simply watched her, unnerving her. They were also completely black, which was why she probably hadn't noticed them earlier. Grace wasn't exactly a genius when it came to birds but she was pretty sure they were crows or ravens, or at least something very similar. But from what she could remember crows or ravens weren't found by the seaside….

Grace half smiled and shook her as she remembered, once again, that this was only a dream: not everything had to make scene. She laughed, mainly out of relief, accidentally startling the birds. A few flew down, swooping down close to the water before turning back into the cliff. Curious, she followed their flight, they seemed to disappear straight into the rock, but after giving her eyes a chance to adjust she could just make a few dark hollows etched into the wall. She laughed again. Caves. Of course there were caves, this was a dream it needed to be dramatic.

She wondered if there was a way to reach them. She knew she was standing on a miniature island of rock, surrounded by water, but the funny thing was she'd never looked down. She's simply know it.

She looked down now and nearly screamed.

Corpses. Everywhere.

She tried to take a step back but there was no room.  
They lay there in the water, hair spread out like tentacles and icy limbs floating limply. Some were injured, covered in blood. But all were clearly dead.  
_'Please let this be a dream'_ Grace found herself muttering, _'Please let me wake up…'_


	15. The Tetua: Five O’Clock

__

Thank you everyone for the support!  
Sorry, if the dreams get annoying but they do become VERY important later on and if the you think the corpse was creepy you should have read my English coursework….  
For the moment I'm trying to keep the Connor and co. parts of the story quite light-hearted to kinda balance the dreams so sorry if they annoy anyone (and visa versa if you don't like the Tetua chapters). And I do know the eye/candle bit sounds kinda weird but it supposed to show she can't really stop thinking about Lorcan.  
Next chapter should be _better! Or at least differnt!_  
Anyway, Enjoy!

**

* * *

**

**The Tetua**

* * *

"Grace! Get Up!"

Grace groaned, as she opened her eyes. She was in her cabin aboard the Tetua. _Thank God. _

"Grace? Are you awake?" Connor shouted from the other side of the cabin door.

"Yeah, I'm awake! You can come in if you want!"

"The doors locked." He sounded frustrated. She guessed he'd already tried getting in while she was asleep since she hadn't actually seen the door handle move.

"Hold on!" Grace got out of bed. She was shaky at first but quickly found her feet and opened the door.

"Hello" She greeted.

"Hello. You feeling okay?"

"Yeah, why?"

"You scared us yesterday…and well, we're worried about you. Me, Jasmine, Jacoby. Even Cheng Li seemed pretty concerned"

"There's nothing wrong with me"

He looked down at the floor, refusing to meet her eye, "I know. It's just that you've been acting really strangely lately. You've been ill since we left that Sanctuary place and you looked half scared to death yesterday and I tried to wake you up this morning but you either weren't here or still asleep…"

Grace shrugged, "So I slept in one morning, you said it yourself I'm just a little bit ill…"

"Grace, it's Five O' Clock"

She snorted, half-amused, half-annoyed. "What? In the morning? No wonder you couldn't wake me up!"

"No. In the evening. You missed breakfast and lunch and dinner soon, if you don't get a move on"

Grace could feel the blood drain from her face. "You have got to be kidding, that means I would have been asleep for nearly 22 hours" She hadn't slept that long since…  
_Since…Actually I don't think I've ever slept that long….Maybe when I first joined the Nocturne but still…._She groaned, "I've missed all my duties, haven't I?"

Connor attempted a smile, "Don't worry about it, we told Cheng Li you were ill. So are you coming to dinner or what?"

Truthfully Grace didn't feel much like eating. But she knew she should and she knew Connor wanted her to, "Yeah but I need a shower first" She answered with a glance at her reflection in a small wall hanging mirror. Connor nodded, "Okay. I'll see you, in a minute then. We'll save you a seat"

"Okay, See ya"

* * *

"'_Does this have anything to do with what I'm thinking of right now'_" Jacoby quoted, "What could be so mysterious and scary that you have to revert to mind reading to hide it from your closest friends?"

"You do know what's up with her! Or part of it at least!" Jasmine accused.

Connor sighed, he probably should have offered to wait for Grace in her cabin rather than meet her in the mess hall. At least he would have known she was okay and it would have also gotten his friends off his back. Though he supposed it was nice of them to care so much about her.

"Look, I really have no idea what happened yesterday"

"But what were you thinking of?"

Connor sighed again, he hoped this wasn't going to raise to many awkward questions; "Vampires"  
Jacoby turned pale, "Vampires? Didn't she nearly kill herself to join their ship? There wasn't one here, yesterday?"

"Yes, yes and no. She said no when I asked her, remember? Anyway it was the middle of the afternoon; in broad daylight"

"So, why did you think it had something to do with Vampires then?" Jasmine asked, straight to the point.

"Because…" Connor hesitated. He had postponed the decision to tell them anything until now but he wasn't sure he could hold it up any longer. He had to choose. How much did he want his friends to know? Would they betray him? He decided a subtle approach was best. It would buy him time at least.  
"I don't know about this afternoon but I think before then she was upset over something that happened when she…was with them"

"Do you know what happened?"

"I…no. Not really. But it was big"

Suddenly, Connor realised Jacoby was smirking at them. Or more specifically, at Jasmine. "What? Do I have something in my teeth"

"No, but I just realised Connor was right"

"Right about what?"

"Your 'girlie' talk won't have helped, unless your were planning on including a sermon on bloodsucking monster-" He quickly snapped his mouth shut. Connor turned round to see who had spotted, thought he had a fairly good idea…

"Hey Jacoby. Connor. Jasmine"

Grace knew they'd been talking about her and she couldn't help but wonder how much Connor had told them.

"Hi Grace!" Jasmine answered a little to brightly, "How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine"

"Good to hear" Jacoby said with a handsome smile.

"Well don't just stand there sit down!" Connor said, also with a smile, pulling out the closest chair. Grace sat down. There was already a plate of food in front of her, at first she had assumed someone else had been sitting there. But now she realised the food was for _her_. They weren't taking any chances. Connor knew his sister well enough to know she probably would have tried to skip dinner if she could.

"Did you here about all those ships gone missing?" Jasmine asked the table in general. Grace knew she was trying to keep the conversation as normal as possible but she could tell the conversation was a lot more subdued when she was around. Grace couldn't help but wonder if it was because Connor's friends were afraid of upsetting her or simply didn't like her that much.  
"About seven or eight ships in total now have gone missing or have had their crew entirely murdered, three of them pirate vesicles."

"Oh, yeah I heard about that" Connor answered half-heartedly, his mind clearly elsewhere, "Cheng Li mention the Federation were pretty busy"

As Grace took a small, slow bite of food, she notice a wicked gleam in Jacoby's eyes, at first she thought it might be a trick of the light, like when Lorcan's eyes used to.  
-But no, this ship didn't have any candles lighting up the place (for the simple mundane reason it might burn down) and Lorcan was lost to her. So what was up? He tried to suppress a grin,"Hey, Jasmine? Wasn't there something you wanted to ask Grace?"

The older girl blushed, "Uhh no, why would you say that?"

Grace felt a wave of annoyance wash over her, it was clear Jasmine was lying to her, just like everybody else. They treated her like a child. But she had seen more in this past year than most people saw in a lifetime. She had lived among the dead, nearly drowned, climbed a mountain during a snowstorm, and escaped from a blood thirsty vampire; Yet they all told her she wouldn't understand; it was to _complicated_.

Jacoby smirked, "Come on Jaz, what was it you were saying the other day? _I'll talk to her whether you like it or not.'_"

"Don't be silly. I never said anything like that!"

"Really? So what was all that stuff about us being as mature as a five year old?"

"That was something….different…" she answered, struggling to come up with a convincing lie.

Grace pushed her untouched food away angrily, "I'm going back to my cabin,"

"You need to eat something. I don't even remember the last time you had a decent meal" Connor said pushing the plate back towards her.

"Look Connor, I'm not hungry and I don't feel like talking. I'm sick of people treating me like a kid! And I'm just really really tired, okay? So lay off."

He looked as if he'd been stung, filling her with guilt; she hadn't meant to sound so unkind but she wanted nothing more than to curl up in bed and bury her head under the pillow. Jacoby and Jasmine looked shocked by her sudden outburst. A small part of her, the guilty part, wanted to apologise but instead she stood up without another word and headed back to her cabin.

* * *

Cheng Li sat behind her desk in the Captain's quarters rereading a letter, she couldn't help but frown at it's contents: Another federation ship had been lost.

And like the other pirate ships that had been gone missing it had helped Molucco Wrathe. A very small part of her wondered if someone had a grudge against Molucco and wanted to scare him before moving in her the kill, but deep down she knew this was something much more sinister…

The federation would act soon, they had to, and she had no doubt that when they did she would be at the forefront of the attack, and that knowledge might have worried a lesser Captain but Cheng Li couldn't help but show the tiniest of smiles, she would embrace the challenge when the time came. No more living in her father's shadow.

* * *

As soon as Grace's eyes closed the visions came.

_Sally and Lorcan. Standing on the deck of the Vampirate ship._

"_I didn't get a chance to say so last night, but you looked really beautiful, dressed up for the feast"_

"_Thanks" her voice was cold, distant._

"_What's up, Sal?"_

"_You know what's wrong,"_

_He looked genuinely puzzled. She sighed, "I think we should leave,"_

"_We've only been here for two weeks, once we get used to it…"_

"_I DON'T WANT TO GET USED TO IT!" Sally's temper seemed to change as swiftly as the tide, but as soon as she spoke she seemed to regret it, "I'm sorry Lorcan, I just…I hate it…I hate this…existence"_

"_I do too. But right now it's all we've got. And it's not all bad, the people here seem…nice. I spoke to a girl the other day; the ship's figurehead. She seemed nice enough. Maybe you should try and make friends with her?"_

_Sally smiled briefly, "I've seen her before. She seems kind of eccentric, to me. Did you see how much makeup she was wearing? And that dress…"_

_Lorcan was smiling too, "That's just modern fashion, Sal, I can't help it if you still think corsets and petticoats are in"_

_She laughed, "And I thought you said I 'looked beautiful' dressed like that._

Grace felt her blood run cold. She hated watching them together. But at the same time she couldn't look away she _needed_ to know what had happened, even if it broke her heart in the process. But, of course, this was only a dream. A dream which she had no control over. Even if she wanted to see more, it wasn't her choice.

_Suddenly Grace was standing alone on the Nocturne's red decking, looking down at the dark sloshing waters below; and then she was back at the cliff. Grace knew from experience not to look down. But she didn't like looking up either: the birds were unnerving, and though to any sane mind it would seem a crazy idea; she felt as if they were watching her. Observing her every movement with their beady black eyes. But that was nonsense. Right?_

She sat upright gasping for air. For a minute she thought she had returned to the Nocturne but now she realised (in a mixture of relief and disappointment) that she was still abord the Tetua. It was still dark out but Grace doubted she would be getting any more sleep tonight.


	16. The Tetua: The Visitor II

* * *

**The Tetua**

* * *

Another day, another letter. This one was even more worrying than the first. It was a forewarning sent by the federation: they were _expecting _fresh attacks any day now, and _if _there were more attacks they had no choice but to retaliate.

A copy of this letter had been sent to many of the federation captains but to Cheng Li it meant something else. It was a chance for glory.  
Of all the captains likely to lead an attack she had the most experience. True she was only nineteen and had only been a captain for less than a fortnight but she had been there when they'd 'rescued' Grace. She'd been there when they burnt down the renegade Wrathe ship. She had befriended the two twins who probably knew more about vampires than any other mortals within the federations grasp.

She was the natural choice to lead and attack. Cheng Li smiled.

She'd need help, of course. She wasn't arrogant enough to think she could do it all on her own.

Part of her wanted to wait until the federation asked -or rather begged- her to take command. But the other half of her, the part that most people saw, knew she needed to be ready to take action _now_.

* * *

There was a knock at the cabin door. Grace stood up, _Why couldn't they just leave her alone! _She stalked over to the locked doorway, shouting as she unbolted the door. "I told you before, Connor, I don't want to talk about-" The door swung open and she froze.

"Well, I must admit I was hoping for a bit more of a warm welcome than that."

"Mosh Zu!"

She couldn't help but fling her arms round the young (or old, depending on how you looked at it) guru; though she went straight through him. "You're on an astral journey."

He nodded with a smile making Grace feel much happier than she had been earlier, "I wanted to see how you were doing"

"I'm fine," The lies came automatically, she no longer even had to think about them, she was so practiced at weaving a protective layer of deceit around herself, "Do you want to sit down?"

He nodded again, but this time he was frowning. Mosh Zu sat on a rickety looking chair, and Grace sat on her cabin bunk.

"How is everything at the Sanctuary?"

"Good, considering what happened."

"How is the captain?"

"Better but still weak, did Darcy tell you he's back at sea?"

"Yeah, she did"

There was a pause of awkward silence. Grace couldn't help wondering the real reason the Mosh Zu had decided to visit. She douted it was just for idle chitchat. He sighed, "Grace, I need you to answer me truthfully, okay? Are you happy here?"

She hesitated before answering, "Not exactly"

"Darcy told me you were missing you're life among the vampires"

"Yes, but I can't go back…I can't bare to face…" Grace couldn't even say his name; the words caught in her throat, preventing her from speaking. He nodded, understandingly, "I know your upset but if its any consultation Lorcan has returned to the Nocturne"

"He's healed then" _So__'__s all he needed was for her to leave._

But Mosh Zu was frowning again, "No, I don't think he's completely healed, but there is only so much I can do for him"

Grace looked at him quizzically; _If he wasn__'__t healed why would he go back to the Nocturne? _

"He refuses help, he won't drink blood, I'm not even sure what happened the night you left; his mind is locking it all away, hiding it in a think fog only he can see through"

"Darcy said he refused to speak about what happened"

"Yes, but there still hope yet. You are a healer Grace, you should talk to him"

"No, I can't…"

He nodded once again, "I didn't think you would, so I've got a second proposition for you"

Grace studied his expression in puzzlement, he appeared calm and controlled, giving no clue as to what 'proposition' he was talking about.

"Like I said you are a healer, Grace, and I happen to need a new second in command"


	17. The Tetua: Grace’s Departure II

_I'll try to update 'Memories' today, too._

* * *

**The Tetua**

* * *

"Connor! Hey, Connor!"

"What?!" he shouted, squirming out from under one of the cannons. Jacoby and Jasmine were laughing, "You look like someone tried to cook you in a deep fryer"

"Thanks, that makes me feel _so_ much better" he said attempting to wipe some of the oil away from his face, but only succeeding in smearing it further. Cleaning cannons didn't leave him in the best of moods; frankly he couldn't believe Cheng Li would give him such a dreadful job when he was supposed to be one of the key members of her crew, but apparently she was all for equal rights; not that she would ever be found scrubbing the underbelly of a cannon. That, and the fact that Grace wasn't speaking to him, left him in a sour mood. "Are you just going to stand there or do you actually have something useful to say?"

"Jeez, no need to get upset, Tempest, we're only here to tell you Mistress Li wants to talk to you" Jacoby, said with a smirk. "To all of us, actually, and Grace" Jasmine added helpfully.

"Tell her I'll be there in a minute"

"This is urgent" Something in his tone made Connor look up, his mate wasn't exactly serious, as if something bad had happened, but he wasn't joking either.

"Do you know what she wants to talk about? -And hold on, did you say she wanted to talk to Grace too?"

"All's she said to Jasmine and me was, 'I want to talk to see both of you, Connor and Grace in my office in the next five minutes', She didn't even tell us what for"

Connor finished clambering out from under the half clean canon, "I'll go tell Grace, meet you there." He said already jogging over to the guest cabin.

* * *

"Me? Second in Command?"

Mosh Zu smiled and nodded. A hundred questions and doubts bombarded Grace's mind at once, she was glad she was already sitting down, she'd have probably collapsed from shock otherwise,"But I hardly know anything about healing, don't you want someone with more experience? And wouldn't the other in between's be much better for the job?"

"Grace, believe me when I say I have considered many others for this job, but I've always reached the same conclusion. You may not have much experience but you have a lot of potential and that, my dear, can be a much more useful trait. So, what do you say?"

She hesitated, whatever choice she made would be a life changing, for better or for worse. She knew she couldn't stay here, she was miserable and it wasn't as if Connor really needed her, he had his own friends to look after him, but it all came down to one thing in the end, "Lorcan has returned to the Nocturne?"

"Yes,"

"Then I'll do it"

They both smiled. And for the first time since she had left the Nocturne she felt a glimmer of hope. Mosh Zu stood up from the cabin chair, "Is there anything you need to take with?"

"No, I left my bag at the sanctuary"

"Okay then," he offered her a hand up. She hesitated, "I should tell Connor"

He nodded but he didn't look happy, "I don't have much time here, Grace, you'll have to find your brother very swiftly, otherwise you'll have to find your own way to Sanctuary. Do you know where he'll be?"

She shook her head. No, she didn't know where Connor was. He was on the ship, of course, but she didn't know where exactly, she had been refusing to speak to him. It would take to long to find him, and anyway, she wasn't sure if she really wanted another emotional goodbye. "I'll write him a letter, so he doesn't worry"

With a bizarre feeling of déjà vu, she picked up a pen and a piece of paper, which she folded in half and hurriedly scribbled the letter 'C' on one side. On the other side she quickly scrawled her letter. It wasn't the greatest thing she'd ever written but it would do.

"Ready?"

Grace set the letter down on the dressing table and risked a last glance around room, she smiled ruefully, wondering if she'd ever see it again, and how bad circumstances would be if she _did _see it again.

* * *

Connor knocked loudly on his sister's cabin. "Grace! Are you there? I know you're still mad at me but Cheng Li wants to speak to us, both of use, it's really important." He paused and waited. But no reply came, he wouldn't have minded so much if she shouted back, at least she'd be speaking to him, but there was no answer. The silence was unnerving. "Grace..?"  
There wasn't the sound of heavy breathing, so she wasn't asleep. And he couldn't here anyone moving about so she was either being really really quite or…. "Grace? Please open the door!"

Part of Connor's mind argued that he was being silly, she might not even be in the room, and that part was right. He opened the door, still unlocked, and found it empty. He was relieved he hadn't walked in to discover she had fainted or hurt herself, after all, there could be any number of reasons why she had left her cabin, in fact another crew member might have already told her the captain wished to speak to her, she could be waiting for him even now.

Deep down he knew that wasn't true. She was gone. He picked up the letter addressed to him.


	18. The Tetua: Grace is Gone

_You know, I'm not actually sure this chapter makes any sense._

****

* * *

The Tetua

* * *

Connor knocked on the door leading to the captain's quarters. He didn't bother waiting for an answer; he could already here the familiar voices of his friends speaking. The voices hushed as he entered. A moment later the silence was broken by a sarcastic Jacoby, "So, did you enjoy you're coffee break then?"

"I wasn't…"

He raised his hand to stop Connor speaking, "No, no, no…There's no need to explain, we can all wait for the wonderful Mister Tempest, after all what's twenty minutes when you're waiting for a prodigy to appear."

Connor opened his mouth, ready with a comeback, but Cheng Li cut him off, "Enough Jacoby! I'm full capable of reprimanding my own crew." The older boy scowled.

"-Connor, I don't appreciate tardiness. It should have taken five minutes tops to find Grace, so you better have a _very_ good reason for being this late." Cheng Li finished sternly. Then she added, almost as an afterthought, "Where is your sister, by the way?"

"She's gone"

Cheng Li blinked in surprise, as if she hadn't understood, "What do you mean 'gone'?"

"I mean she isn't here."

"I know that!" she snapped, "I meant where is she? And why isn't she standing in this cabin, where I asked her to be, right now?"

Connor was slightly taken back by his captain's sharp retort, he doubted he'd ever seen her this impatient or irritable before, even on the _Diablo_. But even the thought of explaining made his head hurt and his throat swell, so instead he simply held out the letter and let it fall onto her desk.

"Oh no…no, Connor, I am so sorry" -That was Jasmine, it was the first words she'd spoken since he had entered the room. She whispered the words like she was afraid of upsetting Connor further, clearly she had recognised the 'C' scrawled on the front of the outside of the letter and realised the last time a letter had been written like that.  
The anger faded from Cheng Li's expression, instead she became strangely neutral.  
Even Jacoby's expression turned from annoyance to hurt, "She didn't…she isn't…dead, is she?"

The words stung Connor, they reminded him of how little he knew. But surely he would have realised if she was dead. _Right?_ He didn't even know if she _had _tried to kill herself at pirate academy, she said she hadn't. She just claimed she had been trying to contact the vampirates. But surely that was the same thing as death? He realised the three were staring at him, waiting for an answer, "No, or at least I don't think so"

"Can I read it?" Jasmine asked, already picking up the piece of paper.

"Sure,"

She unfolded the letter and read aloud; "_Dear Connor, I wish I had the chance to say goodbye properly, but I don't have time. Please don't be angry, and don't worry either. This is just something I have to do. I'm sorry I haven't had the chance to explain but you'll have to trust me on this, it's for the best. Good Luck. Love, Grace_"

The room was silent for a minute, as the occupants absorbed the information. After a minute Jacoby spoke hesitantly, "It doesn't sound like a suicide note"

"No, it doesn't" Jasmine agreed. Connor could tell they were only saying it to cheer him up, they'd have probably said the same thing if she'd said, 'I'm going to go jump off a cliff now'  
However, a small part of him did agree with them, the part that knew if his sister was dead, he'd be feeling a whole lot worse. This part wasn't exactly encouraged by Cheng Li's next words:  
"You need to get her back"

"I don't think I can"

She nodded, unhappily but not surprised, "This meeting, the reason I asked you to come here, was because the federation is planning on declaring war on the Vampirates."

"You're joking? War on the Vampirates?" Jacoby asked, eyes widening in shock, "I thought there ship was destroyed by Molucco Wrathe and his crew? And why does Grace need to be here? It's probably a good thing she left, she isn't a pirate, she's probably a lot safer wherever she's gone than here"

Cheng Li shook her head, "No, there have been far more recent attacks. One, more and the federation will _have _to take some form of action. I was planning on preparing the crew ahead of time, ready to extract swift and just revenge. But first we need to know more about these creatures"

"And Grace knew about them, didn't she?" Jasmine guessed, never missing a beat, "She was imprisoned by them once, we already know that. But she knows a lot more than she lets on, doesn't she?"

Connor nodded, but he couldn't meet her eye. Jasmine was clever, he wasn't surprised she had figured it out. But it still felt like he was betraying her, just by nodding, confirming their suspicions. He was putting her at risk.

"Without Grace, I'll need time to think of a new plan. I want to speak to you all tomorrow morning, Eight-hundred hours sharp, you're excused from all you're normal duties. Now go, I need to think"

They left. Connor hurried, slipping past his friends, but Jasmine grabbed his arm as we tried to leave. "You should have told us, Connor, we're your friends, you can trust us"

"I did tell you she wanted to join their ship, that's why she jumped, I told you at pirate academy _and _I said I though that's why she's been so upset, remember?"

"Yes, but this is different!"

"How? How is it different?"

"Because something happened there, something you won't tell us. Something that can help us!"

He shook his head, "What happened to make Grace stay here…she won't even tell me. I don't know half of what goes on in her life and the half I do know I really don't like, but it won't help us"

"We'll find out tomorrow anyway," Jacoby shrugged, "Cheng Li will want you to tell her everything you know now that Grace's gone so she can plan the attack"

"Yeah, I guess so" Connor said, quietly, he wasn't a fan of the vampires, but he didn't want to attack them. Especially if that's where Grace was. But if they had been murdering people, who was he to get in the way? And won't that be helping Grace much much more, if he could destroy the creatures that had so underhandedly messed up her life?

* * *

Cheng Li sighed and buried her hands in her head as the three crew members left her cabin. She was angry at herself for showing this weakness, but, for once, she couldn't help it. Her plan was in ruins. Her weapon gone. And who knew how much she could rely on Connor for? He would but his sister before all else, and Cheng Li had no doubt that Grace had returned to the Vampirates.

Could she still do this?  
-_Of course, she could! _Her mind responded automatically, _failure was not an option. It never was. _She just needed another plan. She just needed to convince Connor to help her.  
Bribery was worthless, she knew from experience Connor wasn't a material person. Maybe he might want power, but he won't value it above family or friendship.  
Of course, Blackmail, was always an option but the problem was she had nothing to blackmail him with, nothing that would work anyway.  
Torture and seduction she wasn't even going to consider.  
So, that only left good old fashioned persuasion and trickery.  
-It wouldn't be too difficult. She just had to convince him he was doing the right thing. And considering it was murdering demons they were up against, it didn't look to hard of a job.


	19. Sanctuary: Return to Sanctuary

_Sorry I haven't been able to update sooner. I can't believe how busy life's been and it's going to get even busier soon, so if I do update it'll probably be a miracle…. ;)  
But anyway thank you all for the reviews.  
Once, again I'm not sure how much this chapter makes scene. But I'm not rewriting it so you'll just have to make do…  
Happy reading!  
__lol, -H._

* * *

**Sanctuary **

* * *

Grace sat upright on a pile of cushions lying on a stone floor. Her first reasoning was that she must have fainted and had simply imagined everything else. But then her memories came back in one rush and she knew she was really back. Grace shivered, grateful for the pillows protecting most of her skin from the cold rock flooring, which floor belonged to one of the many underground rooms in the sanctuary.  
There was a knock at the door and Mosh Zu entered the chamber. He smiled when he saw her. "It's good to see you're awake, Grace, I've just finished preparing your room, I'll have Dani show it to you later"

"Thank you…for everything." Grace said. She meant it from the bottom of her heart; and she wished there was something more she could say or do but she didn't know what. But then Mosh Zu would know how grateful she was, he could read minds after all; musingly she wondered if one day she would be able to read minds to. _It would definitely make Lorcan less of a mystery, although it might get a little awkward if she started answering thoughts rather than words…_But this was only a fantasy, she doubted she'd ever have the kind of skills Mosh Zu or the Captain possessed, and anyway she was sure she _wanted _to read minds…Plus how was she supposed to pull off something that powerful when she couldn't even stay conscious after a simple astral journey, she mush have been out for_…for…_"How long was I asleep for?"  
"Only a few minutes," He looked thoughtful. He's probably heard her raging interior monologue, Grace thought, although she didn't really mind at this point, she was just going to have to get used to it now she was second in command.

-Second in command. She still couldn't believe it. Lorcan had once told her, _'you're not a vampire and you're not a donor'_, he'd told her to leave; that she should return to the mortal world because she had no place. But now she'd found her place here. And he was going to be so angry when he found out. She felt a little spark of amusement somewhere deep inside.

"Grace, we have a lot to talk about, but first you should get something to eat. I'll speak to you later," Mosh Zu said. He turned round and left the room the way he came in, not waiting for an answer.

* * *

Grace made her way to a small kitchenette used by in-betweens who were to busy with their duties to eat a proper meal. She had used this room before, having worked irregular hours looking after Lorcan.

As she prepared a light lunch (or breakfast or dinner….she wasn't quite sure which) she found herself humming, then singing as she grew more familiar with being along a few bars of the song she'd once her being played on an old record player…"_I wish I could forget you, yes I do. But to forget you would be like forgetting my own name… But to forget you would be like forgetting how to smile. To somehow fail to remember how to speak…"_

"Brava, Mademoiselle! Although it is a little melancholic for one son young as you"

Grace spun round, the butter knife she had been holding in her grasp only a moment ago, clattered to the floor. "Marie?"

The elegant woman stood in the open doorway pursed her lips disapprovingly, "I hate it one strangers call me that, peasants, historians, the rebels…they all shortened my name. Although since we are friends I suppose you can call me Marie-Louise. That's what my friends _used_ to call me"

Grace had to stop herself from rolling her eyes, "I'm not surprised people shortened it; Marie-Louise, Princess de Lamballe is kind of a mouth full isn't it?"

Marie's frown deepened, but she didn't look angry, "Not particularly, My full name was Maria Teresa Louisa di Savoia-Carignano, Principessa di-"

"Okay, okay I think you made your point" Grace said with a small laugh, her head spinning, as she tried to take in all the Italian words. She thought Marie might have been a little annoyed at the interruption, since Grace knew she loved talking about her past but the older woman only smiled, and Grace was reminded how kind the princess had once been to her.  
"It's good to see you again Grace, I thought you'd left days ago without saying goodbye, and here I find you working away in the kitchen, how very peculiar"

"I did leave, for a little bit. But I'm back now, for good this time."

"How wonderful! It would be nice to have some pleasant company for once. Everyone here is so tedious and withdrawn, it is so _morne _a place…I thought you left with that handsome Irish boy of yours -what's his name?- and returned to _The Nocturne_"

Grace felt the colour drain from her face, "Lorcan," she answered stiffly, "And no I didn't go with him; I left before he did"

Marie-Louise studied her expression, and recognised the sharp tone and their implement beneath Grace's seemingly-neutral words. "You had a fight, _non_?"

"Yeah, kind of…it doesn't matter"

The princess shrugged delicately, like she didn't care, but her words were kind, "I've said it before but if you ever want to talk to anyone, just say so. I was the Queen's confidant. I've had plenty of experience"

"Thanks,"

"Well, I must dash now," Marie-Louse said with an elegant smile, taking a step back through the open doorway into the hall, "I was on my way to the donors block, I shouldn't keep them waiting"

Grace felt a jolt of surprise, "The donors block, that's only for people undergoing stage three of the treatment" Marie had only been here for a little while, after all Grace had been present at her first healing session. Why was she drinking blood again?

"I _am_ on stage three. I'll be able to join _the Nocturne _soon. You know what the guru says, people work at their own rate, I just passed a bit quicker than everyone else. But I really do need to go, I'll speak to you later"

A split second and Grace was left alone. She wasn't sure what to make of her reunion with Marie-Louise. On one hand she liked the princess, who was interesting and only seemed to have her best interests at heart (metaphorically speaking of course, since she distinctly remembered the princess telling her that her heart had been cut out and eaten). But Marie definitely wasn't the easiest person to get along with and she was afraid of saying something wrong or upsetting her and losing yet another friend.

-And she really didn't want to talk about Lorcan.

* * *

Grace finished making her meal and ate it slowly lingering in her thoughts, not really tasting the food on the plate before her.  
"Hello?"  
At first Grace thought it might have been Marie-Louise, but as she turned she recognised Dani from her first visit, "Hi"

"Mosh Zu says I'm to take you to your new room. Would you like to finish eating first?"

"No, I'm fine" Grace answered, looking down at her half-eaten food, she probably should eat it but she hadn't much of an apatite lately.

Dani nodded and followed the in-between to the staff quarters. As they walked Grace couldn't help but wonder if Dani already knew she was her superior and if she did what did she think of it? Was she angry or jealous? Grace hoped not, she had enough enemies already.  
As they reached their destination she felt a jolt of recognition as she realised where they were, "This is Oliver's room"

"Yes," the in-between gave her a strange look, "He left, remember?"

"Yes, of course" She mentally kicked herself, -Of course, she knew Oliver had left, she had been there when he had betrayed Mosh Zu and it had all been her fault. And of course she was going to be given his rooms.  
-Oliver had been right, he really had been training Grace to replace him.

The two assistants hesitated at the door, unsure of what to say to each other. There was a long moment of awkward silence until, Dani spoke, "Mosh Zu say's you should get some sleep, he wants to speak to you tomorrow night, if that's okay."

Grace nodded and opened the door to Oliver's -or rather _her_- room. Dani left without another word, leaving her to wonder if that was a habit of the staff here or did they just not like her enough to say goodbye.

She sat down on the bed and debated whether or not she should lay down and try to catch some sleep. She certainly needed the rest and she was interested in the visions she knew would come. Yet, she was afraid. Afraid, of what she might find out, and she hated the nightmares afterwards, they left her feeling terrified and panic-stricken like she was only a second away from death.  
But she'd have to face them soon anyway, she couldn't go without sleep forever. Why not face them now?

* * *

Grace crawled into bed and immediately felt a drowsy state overcome her. Her eye-lids felt heavy and shut without resistance. Slowly, she drifted away from consciousness…

_She was sitting at one of the tables in the room where the feast before the sharing took place. But the table was clear, no food, silverware or linen was present, only a lone candle flickering in a cast iron holder. Sally sat opposite Grace, the room was empty apart from the two Tempest girls, making the scene appear undoubtedly lonely in the vast vacant room. Sally muttered to herself as she read from an old thick leather-bound volume she held in her pale hands. Grace couldn't hear her mothers words but they were clearly important. She could tell from the determined set in Sally's jaw and the unwavering stare in her emerald eyes.  
Perhaps that's why she didn't notice the door at the end of the hall creak open. Grace certainly did. She watched as Lorcan paused and smiled softly to himself as he caught sight of Sally. He stood there for a moment, waiting to see whether or not Sally would notice his presence, before striding silently to where Sally read and planted a kiss on her cheek. _

_Grace's mother jumped and slammed the book shut with an audible thud. "What are you doing?" She demanded, angry at being interrupted and upset he might see what it was she had been looking at. She clutched the book tightly to her chest. But Lorcan seemed oblivious, "I was looking for you. Darcy's going to perform tonight and a few other vampires are going to play some music; you should come. I've hardly seen you speak more than a few words o another vampire before, you should try and make friends with them."_

_She shook her head determinedly, "No, I can't. I'm busy"_

_He smiled, amused, "What's so important it has to be done now, when we have an eternity?" He gently pried the book away from Sally, who hadn't the strength to even try and resist. _

_His smile fell as he caught sight of the title, "I thought you'd gotten over this"_

"_Gotten over it?" Sally said, twisting round in her seat, "No. Lorcan I told you before I hate it. I hate this-" She waved her hands, gesturing to whole of the room, "I hate this existence"_

_Lorcan scowled, slapping the book down on the table as he shouted, "Goddamn it, Sally, why do you have to be like this? Don't you think I hate this too? But at least I'm trying!" Now that the book was resting on the table Grace could read the cover, 'Exorcoizare'. Grace didn't know what the word meant but she could tell it was important. _

"_Do you think I haven't tried?! Lorcan, I am sick to death of it all. I want to go back to the way things were." -They were both shouting now._

"_Do you really think this will help you?" He snatched the book from the table and thumbed through it quickly, pausing as he reached a page whose place was marked with one of many ribbons, "Stake thee daemon with a single blow of hawthorn or ash." He laughed bitterly, "Is that what your planning, Sal? A nice stake though the heart?"_

_She glared at him, "You promised you would stand by me not matter what. If you want to break your promise then fine, I can do this without you, but do not chastise me for wanting to be rid of this demonic existence."_

_Lorcan's expression softened, "I could not abandon you, Sally, I promised it so. But for near on two hundred years we searched. There is no cure. It's time you gave up."_

"_No, I cannot"_

_He took her hands in his own, both pairs were as pale as corpses. Which, Grace supposed is exactly what they were. Walking, talking, corpses.  
"If you leave this ship, I will go with you. But I do not think you will find what you are looking for. I only want what's best for you and if you care for me in the slightest you will stay here and you will stop this madness"_

_She blushed and looked away, but spoke softly, "I care for you, I really do, but your asking me to give up the one reason why I go on…" She hesitated then sighed, "I will do as you ask and stop….but Lorcan, if the chance ever arises I will grasp at it and if I ever find something worth more than our friendship I will leave without a second thought"_

"_Thank you," He let go of her hands and tried to smile, "Come on then we don't want to be late for the performance"_

_Sally hesitated once again, "Maybe, I'll meet you there…I just need to be alone for a bit."_

_Lorcan nodded, although be didn't look happy about it, and headed towards the door he had originally entered the room from and Grace watched as Sally picked up the book and looked at it sadly, with the eyes of someone who had just lost a dear friend. _


	20. Sanctuary: The First Assistant

**

* * *

**

**The Sanctuary **

* * *

_Once more Grace found herself at the base of the cliff. And she couldn__'__t help but wonder why. Why did she always return here before she woke up? What was so important about this place? And why was it only after she dreamt of Sally or Lorcan? Why? Why? Why? Grace felt physically sick. She wished she could just wake up. This place terrified her. She wasn__'__t really a coward but being surrounded by dead bodies definitely freaked her out, and it made her wonder what exactly had killed these people__…_

_For the most part the night was silent, save her a few small scratching noises as the birds raked their talons against rock. Even the sea was quite. Everything was as it had been the two previous nights. _

_-Which was why it was so easy for Grace to notice when it all changed. _

_There was a steady rhythm of small splashes, as something continuingly disturbed the water__'__s surface. She recognised the sound instantly. Someone was rowing a boat. She turned to face the noise, seaward; careful not to fall of the narrow ledge into the dark waters below, as she did so. In the distance she could make out a single shadowy figure rowing steadily. At the helm of the boat there was a small dot of light, a lantern she guessed, which grew closer as the boat approached. _

_Grace waved to get the boats attention, but she new it was a fruitless task, the roars back faced her and the distance would have been to great anyway, as the backdrop of the cliff would make it impossible to see her until the boat was right next to her. So she called out instead, __"__Hello?__"_

_There was no answer._

"_Hello! Can you hear me?__"_

_The boat didn__'__t pause for an instant an the rower made no sign of having heard. Although it they should have, given the unusual silence of the ocean. But Grace had a nagging suspicion that the rower wouldn__'__t be able to hear her even if she was sat next to them on the boat. It would be just like the dreams of Sally. She could watch, but never interfere. But she still had to give it one last go, __"__HELLO?__"__  
-This time she shouted at the very top of her lungs, leaving her slightly breathless and her throat horse. _

"_Hello__…__? Hellooo__…__? Hellllooooo__…__.?__"_

_

* * *

_

Grace jumped and pushed the bedclothes off of her as her words echoed around the cave. For one confusing moment she wasn't quite sure whether she was awake or still dreaming. Then she realised she was back in her newly appointed bedroom at the sanctuary. Although she could still here her own words ringing in her ears. Grace couldn't help but smile, relieved; she must have spoken the words aloud while she slept.

She slid out of bed and crept into the en suite pantry where Oliver had once shown her how to prepare berry tea for the vampires. The bottles and jars of ingredients still stood in exactly the same position as they had been when she last visited but she could see through the open doorway, into the attached office, was now vacant of all personal possessions. Only a desk and chair remained.

Grace made her way to the sink and pored herself a glass of water from the faucet. The liquid cooled her throat, which was still horse from shouting in her dream, and considered the situation.  
-She was second in command now. The first assistant healer. She had a home and her own suite of rooms. Cleary she had friends too, Mosh Zu and Marie-Louise, and she would have the chance to make more soon, Dani possibly, and maybe some of the other healers, donors or vampires too.  
She was also being plagued by nightmares. Some of her family and friends. Others of a shadowy land littered with corpses. Her best friend had betrayed her and she had left her only living family member without a second glance back. -It was hard to say whether or not she was doing well or not.

Grace set the now empty glass down in the sink. And leant against the counter. She would have to go see Mosh Zu later. But until then she had no idea what to do until then. She could try to find Marie, of course, or she could go and pick berries on the mountainside. She didn't really feel up to either of those things. Instead she found herself wandering one of the many winding corridors in the compound. She let herself get lost, letting her feet carry her down the maze of passageways without a thought to where she was headed. Occasionally, she would pass another soul. They would nod politely in her direction and she would nod back, but she never bothered to stop to talk. She wandered the halls like a pale ghost, haunting aimlessly, but eventually, her feet found their way to the Corridor of Discards.  
She laughed aloud at the irony. This was where the vampires threw out the things they no longer needed or wanted, things that reminded them to much of their past lives. Of course, she would end up here of all places. She was just as wanted as the objects on the shelves surrounding her. On impulse she picked up a piece of jewellery from the nearest shelf, it was a silver necklace dripping with rubies, onyx and black pearls. She let the jewels rain down into the palms of her hand, the rubies appearing like drops of crimson blood against her skin as they reflect the light. She shivered and set the necklace back down on the shelf.

'_Grace, could I speak to you please?__'_Mosh Zu's voice echoed through her head.  
_'__Of course,__'_Grace answered, although she wasn't quite sure he had been able to hear her thoughts. Either way, she began to made her way back to the healing chamber.

* * *

She knocked on the door.

"Come in, Grace"

She opened the door and peered inside. Mosh Zu sat cross-legged on a large cushion on the floor. He gestured for Grace to join him and she did so, sitting on a second, unoccupied, cushion.

"Have you had a pleasant day so far?" Mosh Zu asked.

"Yes, thank you"

"And you would be happy to stay here as my first assistant, permanently?"

"Yes, of course" Grace answered. She couldn't really see where this conversation was going? Hadn't she already agreed to this yesterday? He sighed, "I should have mentioned this to you earlier. I believe it would be…for the best…if I had an assistant who was a vampire" He mush have caught her horrified expression, "That would be for any years to come" he hastily explained, "I meant you would have to be willing to become a vampire when you died, not now. In fact it would probably have negative implications if you were to become a vampire right now, without fully exploring your powers. Although I don't recommend you wait more than 50 years…"

Grace laughed, relieved, cutting of the rest of the gurus rushed explanation. He was talking about something that would happen in decades to come, Nothing she had to worry about, when she had much more pressing problems at the present.

"You don't have to decided now. I just need to know if you were completely against the idea,"

"That would be kind of hypercritic wouldn't it? Hanging round vampires for 50 years but refusing to become one,"

Mosh Zu laughed too, "I suppose it would, but like I said I don't need a definite yes. I supose I should have asked you yesterday…but never mind that now, I have a lesson to teach. What would you like to learn first, as the new assistant?"

Grace hesitated, but only for a moment, "I'd like to learn how to control visions, if that's okay?"

He looked slightly surprised, "Most people ask how to read minds"

"That sound good too"

"No, no, no…" He looked thoughtful, "The technique is simple enough. And it's good to start somewhere small and work your way up. Most of the people who ask me that never learn anyway because they haven't had enough previous experience, although I don't suppose you'd have that problem…" He smiled, "No, I think controlling visions would be a very good topic to start with,"

Grace smiled too. She had a very good reason for asking about visions. She just hoped it wasn't going to get her into any trouble…


	21. The Salamander: The Salamander

_Thank you all for the reviews. And of course, I don't own Vampirates. And Uh, the title/ship's called 'The Salamander' because it was the first word that came into my head. But yeah, that's not important. I know it's a little bit….different, but I hope you all like it._

* * *

**The Salamander**

* * *

Another day, another massacre. The pirates were growing worried. Jez realised as he grabbed a man by the arm and dragged him closer when he tried to run. The ships now had more lookouts; there more pirates were carrying their weapons on them 24-7.

Not that it actually made much of a difference. He thought with a snigger, snatching the man's dagger from it's holder and weighing it in the palm of his hand.

"What's your name?" Jez asked, relaxed, like he had done this many times before, which, he reflected, was somewhat true. His captive shook and collapsed as his knees gave out from under him as he reacted to the grotesque casual and relaxed attitude of the vampire while simultaneously be surrounded by the grisly deaths of his comrades. He whimpered, "Spare me…please…I don't want to die! I have a wife, I can't leave her. I'll do anything, just don't hurt me!"

Jez chuckled, "That's kind of you to offer but it wasn't what I asked you. And if you're telling the truth, that you really don't want to die, then I suggest you tell me your name"

He must have caught the fire burning in his Jez's eyes because his voice quivered but he still answered, "My name…my name's John…John Wright"

Jez laughed again. Twisting the knife's hilt through his fingers. Taking his time. . Enjoying the wait. It only made the kill more delicious.

"John, hmm, nice name. I have a friend called Johnny, well Juan actually, but you don't need to know that. You just need to know that today is your lucky day"

He paused awaiting his captives reaction. The pirate only shook and stared at his with fearful wide, unblinking eyes.

"I'm giving you a chance…just the one mind you. I want you to count to three, in Spanish. Can you do that? The Johnny I know can." Jez said, speaking slowly as if he was talking to a small child and not a fully grown pirate, "If you can do it. I'll let you go free, okay."

The man nodded desperately, grasping at half the chance to escape the same brutal fate as the fallen crew. He closed his eyes, trying to block out the screams circling around him.  
Jez watched carefully. One thing about piracy was it was very cross-cultural, it wouldn't surprise him if this man spoke a bit of another language.

* * *

"_Uno_…" John said slowly. He pronounced each syllable clearly and precisely despite the shaking, "…_Dos_.."

He stopped and tuned to look as an unusually loud scream echoed near by, he watched as Johnny -the one Jez knew- grabbed a woman by the neck and pulled her close into a deathly embrace. He shivered, and tried to block out her terrified expression from his mind. He glanced up at the vampire who still held his arm in a vice-like grip and waited patiently for him to continue. He took a deep breathe, desperately searching his mind for the half-forgotten answer he had once learned, "…_tres_?" He prayed he had gotten them right.

* * *

Jez stared as the pirate spoke. In the background he was aware of the other vampires feasting. But he ignored them concentrating on his own soon-to-be dinner. He threw the knife up and caught it with his one free hand, before repeating the trick. As if he was bored or was mauling over the captive's answer. Of course, neither of those were true, but it didn't mind what anyone thought.

"Did…did I say it right" The man asked. As Jez tossed the knife up and caught it expertly once again. Quite a few minutes had gone by and the man was desperate to know his fate. Jez savoured these last moments, drawing out the final pause for as long as his thirst could bear. Then he simply shrugged, "I don't know. I don't speak Spanish"

It was funny watching the man's expression turn from hope to despair to pure terror and Jez pulled his closer and took a deep bite…

* * *

Sidorio watched his crew thoughtfully. Particularly his two deputies. Jez drew out the kill, playing mind games with his victim, amusing but rather pointless. Johnny was straight to the point, -to the point of his teeth that is- managing to drain a woman in half and minute flat.

-He had to admit attacking pirate ships was a pretty good idea. These people were much more spirited than the ordinary common folk of the costal towns; some of them actually had the heart to raise a sword to fight despite the hopelessness of the situation. He drunk his fill -more than his fill- swiftly. Waiting until their was only a handful of the living left. He eyed them carefully. Some of them were the toughest and the best fighters, they would be tuned into vampires.  
Others were pirates which had tried to hide; some call them the smart but Sidorio preferred to call them cowards. -And cowards, he decided, deserved to be punished. The vampirate crew founded them and dragged them across the 'wish' onto the prison ship where they were to be locked up and left to a much more _prolonged _death then their already dead comrades.  
Lastly, their were a very small minority of people who had simply been overlooked. Sidorio, now gabbed one of these -a woman- and gazed into her grey, fearful eyes for a moment before shoving her overboard. He lent over the side of the ship and watched her struggle in the water below, momentarily wondering if she could swim. Apparently she could as she broke the surface of the ocean treaded water for a moment, to dazzled to do anything else. Sidorio laughed and cupped his hands to his mouth, "Land's that way!" He shouted before pointing in the right direction as she looked up, startled. "And when you get there make sure you tell all the pirates: Sidorio sends his best wishes and that he'll be seeing them all soon"


	22. The Tetua: Planning for War

_First of all, I am so sorry it's taken so long to update. I've been unbelievaby busy recently. I should have the next couple of chapters of this up quite quickly and I'm trying to work on 'Memories' as well, but I haven't really had a chance to read all the Vampirate stories I'm subscribed to yet, so sorry if I don't review for a while longer.  
Anyway thank you all for the wonderful reviews and support, you guys are awesome! And (as **From death till dawn**) was asking I will try and include Connor a bit more but at the momnet I've got a lot with Grace so you'll have to bare with me for a while more, but don't worry Connor will hsve his bit with Sally too.  
**Disclaimer: **Vampirates (c) Justin Somper  
**Beta'd by: **My good friend, the wonderful: Megan._

_Enjoy!  
PS. I think I forgot to mention the last chapter was slighly inspired by a scene from Pan's Labyrinth, it's a good movie, I suggest watching it. _

_

* * *

_

**The Tetua **

* * *

At exactly 8:00 AM sharp Cheng Li entered her own cabin. Her three chosen crew members were already waiting inside and had already been there for five minutes; they knew on a morning like this it wouldn't do to keep the captain waiting.  
As she entered the room she dropped a large pile of papers on her already overcrowded desk. Cheng Li gestured for her crew to take a seat, before sitting down herself on the opposite side of the table.  
"I told you all yesterday I was planning on preparing the crew for battling vampires. I knew that the federation would have to take action against these creatures eventually and I had my suspicions that our own ship would be in the forefront of the attack when this day came."  
Connor, Jasmine and Jacoby listened to their Captain's speech in silence. Cheng Li looked exhausted, she'd clearly been busy thinking about their current situation all night long.  
"Last night," Cheng Li continued, "Another pirate ship was attacked, rescue boats have been sent out to look for survivors, and a couple have been found, but are currently too shaken by their ordeal to speak. This is not the first ship to be taken and nor, I fear, will it be the last. The Pirate Federation had hoped to ignore this threat before in the hopes it would fade and be forgotten, but it can stand by no longer. Action must be taken."  
-As she spoke the last sentence she slammed her hand onto the desk and on one of the papers she had just set down. Connor couldn't help but be slightly impressed with the speech, although every word spoken was filling him with more and more dread. Cheng Li now picked up the piece of paper she had just hit and held it at eye-level. Clearly this had been planed.  
"This letter, has confirmed my previous suspicions . We will be the ones to lead the attack."  
Jacoby couldn't help but be the first to question the Captain. "You said yesterday we would prepare ahead of time, we would get a chance to find out more about these vampires. We can't just sail straight into battle without knowing the enemy."  
Cheng Li nodded, "News of the attack came sooner than expected, and I had hoped we would have a month or so to prepare after we had heard. But the federation is instant, they do not want to lose any more ships, but like you they understand the importance of preparation. We have one week to learn as much as we can."  
"What kind of help can we expect?" Jasmine asked, always practical and straight to the point. Connor couldn't help but feel lost, while everyone else seemed to know exactly where they were going. _But_, he had to remind himself, _They are a lot older than me, and more experienced, plus they've had years of training at this kind of thing; and they're both second in command for a reason, they __should__ know what they're doing._  
"We won't have any help at the moment. By this time next week we will be giving a presentation on what we know to the rest of those chosen to deal with the vampires, before the federation decide if we need more research, with or without support, or whether immediate action should be undertaken."  
Jasmine nodded, but she didn't look very happy about it, "So, we have no support looking for information on a creature which doesn't officially exist, and the only lead we had just ran off yesterday to join them."  
"Yes,"  
"So really the only one who can help us is…"  
Connor's lost feeling became slightly less fervent, instead being replaced by panic. He knew what was coming next. The three other occupants of the room tuned to look at him expectantly. "Look," he said hurriedly, before they got the wrong idea, "I don't know a thing about vampires, I really can't help you."  
Jacoby and Jasmine seemed disappointed by his answer, although he had told them the exact same thing yesterday. But Cheng Li had expected it, and as always she had a plan ready. She looked at him understandingly, "I know you don't want to put your sister in any danger., Connor, but by helping us defeat them, you'll be helping her. Remember what I asked you on the Diablo the day I said I believed in Vampires."  
Connor paled, Cheng Li had said lots of things that day, but he knew which one she meant because it was something he'd asked himself again and again , _'If it's a ship of demons - of Vampirates - what to do you suppose they want with your sister?'  
_Jasmine and Jacoby looked slightly puzzled but they kept silent.  
"Well?" Cheng Li said, "Can you answer that question?"  
He knew the answer Cheng Li wanted to hear, something along the lines of: _''Course I know what they want, they want to drink her blood' _which was he had thought when she'd asked him the first time. But now he wasn't so sure. Oh, it was true in some cases - a scarily large amount of cases actually - but not all. The Captain for one and Mosh Zu, both of whom did not drink blood and possibly Darcy who was just too soft-hearted, Connor guessed from the little he knew about her.  
And did their mother change things?  
"Connor?"  
He'd been thinking too long about this. "Connor?"  
He came to a snap decision, "No,"  
Cheng Li looked surprised, perplexed but most of all angry, "No what?"  
"No, I can't answer your question."  
"And why not?"  
"Because I don't know. I've never known. But if I was completely sure of the answer then I wouldn't be here, I'd be on that ship dragging her back."  
Cheng Li's face softened. She alone, knew exactly what Connor meant, but Jasmine smiled all the same. But Jacoby rolled his eyes, although it was more jokingly than anything else, "I don't know what it is Mistress Li asked you. I just want to know whether or not your going to help us or not."  
"I'll _try _to help. I just don't think I'll be able to answer any of your questions." Connor answered. Because, like he'd said, if he was completely sure they wanted her blood he'd be at her side. But he wasn't completely sure, which was why he was here. He only had a very good guess, which was why he would agree to fight. Because, what else could a vampire want besides blood?

* * *

Cheng Li glanced at the clock hanging on her cabin's wall. Almost an hour had passed since she'd arrived. She glanced at her three young crew members. They'd want to talk amongst themselves for a while, she knew, and there was a chance Connor might talk more in front of his friends than with her.  
"Go out and get some fresh air," She instructed, after a moments thought, "I want you back in here straight after lunch. I'm putting all your other duties on hold for the moment. From now on your first and foremost duty will be research, which will begin tomorrow in earnest.''  
Jasmine and Connor grinned while Jacoby cheered. They had a whole week with no physical work? This war with the Vampires didn't seem that bad of an idea for the moment.  
"With one exception of course, you will still be attending combat training sessions."  
"That's hardly work at all!"  
Cheng Li frowned, "If that's what you think, Mr. Blunt, I'll be happy to add some more tasks to the list." She glanced at Connor and Jasmine, you two can go. They left.  
Cheng Li couldn't help but glare at Jacoby, he could have easily turned Connor against them, by asking him outright to help, she had planned to convince him slowly, that's why she'd started by reminding him of the danger his sister was in. She supposed it didn't really matter now, the results were the same. But he was treating this whole business way to lax for her liking. "Jacoby, this is not a game. We are going to war. Our lives could depend on the effort you put in to this research! Do you understand?"  
He hung his head, and looked at the painted floorboards, "Yes, Captain Li."  
"Good," She was glad he knew how serious she was, but truthfully that wasn't the real reason she had asked him to stay behind.  
"I need you to do me a favour,"  
He looked up, surprised.  
"I need you to keep an eye on Connor. I know he means well but there is a chance, if push comes to shove, he will chose his family over us. We cannot let this happen."  
Jacoby looked shocked and disgusted, "What do you want me to do? Kill her or something?" he asked sarcastically. Though she could tell a very small part of him did believe that this was what she was asking of him.  
"Of course not!" Cheng Li exclaimed  
"Well what then? The last time I betrayed Connor, it didn't end well. He would never forgive me if I did so again."  
"Look, I'm not asking you to betray him. All's I'm asking you to do is occasionally remind him that we are helping his sister and even though neither of them really like the idea, we really are doing the right thing."  
"Oh," Jacoby blinked, relieved and a little bit lost for words, "I thought…"  
She raised a hand to silence him, "I know what you thought, but I only want what's best for my crew and Connor single-handedly running off to defeat a crew of vampires is _not _what's best."  
He nodded.  
"There is one more thing I need you to do for me though…" Cheng Li, added, "Tell Jasmine I expect a full essay on everything and anything she knows about Vampires by this afternoon."  
Jacoby grinned, "Ha! Jaz isn't going to like that one bit while I'm off relaxing…"  
"Oh, I expect the same from you too."  
Jacoby swore under his breath. Cheng Li smiled, "What was that, Jacoby?"  
"Uh… I was just asking if I should tell Connor too?"  
"No, just my deputies. Power requires a lot of effort, you know."  
"You know I'm beginning to think being second in command isn't really that great of a job."  
Cheng Li rolled her eyes, "Go on, you can leave now. I have a lot of work to do."  
''Aye-Aye Captain!'' He said with a salute, as he exited the room.  
"Idiot." Cheng Li muttered under her breath, before sighing and picking up yet another paper that had found it's way onto her desk.


	23. The Tetua: Secrets

_Originally I meant to have the story alternating between Grace and Connor every other chapter. But I think this'll work better for the moment. Sorry about the long wait, again. I've tried to separate the paragraphs out a bit too. And sorry if Connor's thoughts get a bit confusing, my excuse is he wants to help his friends but every word he says against the vampires makes him feel guilty, because it feels like he's betraying Grace.  
Anywhoo…  
**Disclaimer: **Vampirates © Justin Somper  
**BETA'd by: **Megan._

* * *

**The Tetua**

* * *

Connor and Jasmine stood by the railing of one of the upper decks of _The Tetua. _The only other person present was a man swabbing the deck, who looked bored out of his mind. But he was currently at the opposite side of the ship, and they had no chance of being overheard. Which was probably a good thing, since Connor wasn't quite sure how well Cheng Li's crew would take it when they found out she had just signed them up to fight a bunch of bloodthirsty vampires. Hopefully, though, she would be able to come up with a good explanation when the time came, and leave him out of it.

"So, out of curiosity, what was it exactly that Cheng Li asked you? I'd forgotten you once travelled on _The Diablo _together, what was it like?" Jasmine asked, leaning over the railing to get a better look at waves sloshing below, interrupting Connor's thought-track as she spoke.

"Cheng Li was… different. Younger but more strict. She used to get really annoyed at Molucco and he couldn't even bear to hear her name mentioned in his presence even though she was second in command. It was kind of funny actually watching them get on each other's nerves."

Jasmine smiled, but Connor was well aware that she knew he had only answered half her question. He took a deep breath,  
"Cheng Li was also the first person to believe me when I told the crew that vampires existed and the only one to believe Grace hadn't drowned. She was willing to help me even though she knew it could get her into a lot of trouble. But when she was questioning me whether such a ship could exist she told me: 'there's one important fact we've overlooked… What do you suppose they want with your sister?'"

Jasmine paled, "Blood?" She whispered, "She was telling you if your sister hadn't drowned someone would drink her blood?"  
"Yes,"  
"That's horrible!" Jasmine exclaimed, "But wait… why did you say you didn't know the answer when it was a rhetorical question? You weren't suppose to answer it."

Connor couldn't remember the exact definition of a rhetorical question, although he vaguely remembered it being mentioned in an English classroom at CMB High. But he got the gist of what she was saying. "Because, they didn't drink her blood."  
"Yeah, but still…" Jasmine looked thoughtful for a moment, giving Connor the chance to appreciate how beautiful she looked when the sea breeze tugged long, black strands of her hair free from behind her ears. Then he reminded himself that Jasmine was Jacoby's girlfriend, a lot older and definitely not interested.

"She's got be crazy to want to go back there" Jasmine said, almost sadly, and full of pity. Connor blinked in surprise. _Errr… what were they talking about again? Someone had gone crazy or something? _"Sorry, who, again?"  
"Grace"

Connor frowned and she must have assumed he'd taken it the wrong way because she hastily added,"No offence to you or your sister or anything."  
"None taken. You're probably right you know, I mean, why else would she go back if she wasn't crazy?"  
"Why, indeed?" Jasmine repeated to herself, looking at him with her bright green eyes. He and Grace (and Sally too, he supposed) also had green eyes but their's were a deep emerald colour, while Jasmine's were like a cat. A very clever, courageous, _dazzling _cat.

"You're hiding something."

He blushed, ashamed he should be thinking these things about his best friend's girlfriend. "Am not" He responded automatically. Childishly.

"Are too" she teased, "And I'm going to find out what!"

The sound of footsteps, pounding on the deck floor, quickly followed by a high pitched yelp and a loud bang quickly drove out any witty reply Connor may have had from his mind.  
"You could have told me these deck boards had just been cleaned." Jacoby said from where he half-lay, half-sat, sprawled out on the ground.

The pair by the rail burst out laughing. "You should know better than to run when your standing a puddle of water which is practically waist deep."  
He ignored their sarcasm, "Yeah well, I was just trying to catch you up because _you _left me all alone with the Mistress of Austerity."

"So what exactly _did _Mistress Li wanted to tell you?" Jasmine asked Jacoby cheekily, as he stood up, "Did she give you latrine duty again? We know how much you _love_ that."  
"Oh, ha-ha, real mature; and no she didn't, for your information. In fact she just wanted to tell me what a wonderful job she thought I was doing as deputy and how we thought you should be demoted because you're getting in the way of my greatness."  
Jasmine snorted, "And you think _I'm _immature?"

Connor tried, rather unsuccessfully, to hold back a laugh, "Okay, so what did the almightily Mistress Li really want you for?"  
"Oh, you no, the usual… This is a war not a game, don't mess around so much etcetera, etcetera. Oh, and she wants me to tell you, you need to write an essay on vampires due this afternoon."

Jasmine rolled her eyes, a habit Connor noted dryly, that people usually had around Jacoby. "We'll Cheng Li's speech _really _had a big impact. No more jokes for you." Jasmine replied, sarcastically. "Not."  
Jacoby grinned, evilly, like he knew something they didn't, "I wasn't joking."


	24. Sanctuary: A Bad Example

_This is a relly short (& boring) chapter but it's kind of an intro for the next one...Which shall be out later today or tomorrow. I'm also going to try and finish the next chapter of TFTM by then too since I'll be in France fro the 20th to the 30th (so don't expect any replies to questions or reviews from me, lol, unless we get internet connection which I'm dobuting).  
So anyway this chapter sucks. And Grace is going crazy but it will get better eventually, I promise!  
Disclaimer: Vampirates (c) Justin Somper  
BETA'd by: Megan_

**

* * *

**

**The Sanctuary **

* * *

"The most important thing is to keep your mind open but at the same time it can not be allowed to wander, you must be in complete control."  
Grace sat cross-legged on a large pillow in the centre of the meditating room. Her eyes were closed as she breathed in and out, deeply and rhythmically. She opened one eye slightly and glanced at Mosh Zu, "That's kind of contradictory isn't it? Open but not open?"  
He smiled kindly, "It _is _rather contradictory, isn't it? But nevertheless that's what you have to do. You must be willing to accept all possibilities but at the same time you must _say _what it is you want to see. It's like buying something at a restaurant; you know what it is you're ordering but you'll never know quite what it is you're going to get."

Grace opened both eyes this time, and looked up at him, surprised. His smile broadened, "Okay, I'll admit it, that was a pretty bad example. Now concentrate."

She obeyed, closing her eyes once again and focusing on her breathing. But her heart wasn't in it. After several hours of trying and getting next to nowhere she was ready to call it a day.  
-She'd told Mosh Zu about the visions she'd had of Lorcan when he was blind and, of course, he had already known the one she's had of Connor's letter; but she couldn't bring herself to tell him about the dreams. She wasn't exactly sure why, but it just seemed so _personal. _No, instead she's used the excuse she wanted to pick specific memories from people's ribbons; which was why, now, her mind as _open_ and _controlled _as she could currently get it, she scooped up a delicate green coloured ribbon into the palm of her hand. She let the drowsiness wash over her, drowning her, filling her with images of ballrooms and fancy food and lavish clothes; though she knew she should be searching for something else. A childhood image.

Nothing happened.

After a moment of frustration. Grace set the down the ribbon, generously borrowed from the kind Marie-Louise.  
"I can't do this."  
"Of course you can," Mosh Zu said gently, "You just need more practice. Why don't we call it a day? I'm sure my mention of restaurants must have mad you hungry and you could probably do with a good nights rest too. Come back tomorrow."  
Grace nodded and stood up, heading towards the door. But before she left she turned round once more, "Thank you. Thank you for teaching me and for giving me a home again."

He smiled briefly but didn't say anything. She turned and left, shutting the door behind her.

Grace knew she probably should eat, like Mosh Zu had suggested, it couldn't be healthy to cut back on food like this. But she wasn't hungry and when it came right down to it she was just too tired to care. Deep down, Grace knew this was a bad thing, she should eat because it would give her more energy; after all look what had happened to Lorcan when he lost his 'appetite', it had nearly killed him, _still was killing him, _she reminded herself, _unless of course he felt perfectly well again now that she had left. Which explained his absence from the Sanctuary.  
I'll just eat later. _Grace told herself with a yawn. _I just need some sleep first. _So Grace made her way back to her room and crawled, once again, into bed. She closed her eyes and steadied her breathing. She might not have been good at it before but it was always worth another go, maybe she just needed the right motivation.

As Grace slipped of into yet another dream she realised, for the first time, what Mosh Zu had meant. What she wanted to know was how Sally and Lorcan had first met, and that was what she needed to focus on. It was what she needed to _order_, speaking hypothetically. But, of course, she had to realise that they could have met anywhere, anyway, even _anywhen. _Open but not open. It made perfect sense now.  
Maybe she really _had_ just needed the right motivation.


	25. Sanctuary: When Lorcan met Sally…

**

* * *

**

**The Sanctuary  
**(& in Grace's Mind)

* * *

_As her final flicker of her surroundings gave way, Grace She wasn__'__t surprised to find herself standing on the deck of a ship with Lorcan. But she was surprised to see that it was broad daylight outside. He, however, didn't seem bothered in the slightest as he helped tie down a rouge rope from one of the sails. _

"_Mister Furey?" Lorcan turned in surprise a well dressed, middle aged man with long straggly looking hair and a beard to match addressed him._

"_Yes Capt'n?"_

"_A word please" _

_Lorcan dropped the rope, instantly replace with another man, who took up the job with great gusto. The captain lead Lorcan towards the side of the ship, where none of the crew worked; where they could talk safely without risk of someone overhearing. Of course, they didn't notice Grace who in this dream-like state simply followed Lorcan, curious to what their conversation might entail…_

_As Grace reached the edge of the ship, she had a chance to appreciate her surroundings properly; the sky was a crisp crystal blue, without a wisp of cloud in sight. The sun pounded down on the pale sand of the coast near by and the water was a deep caribbean blue, but they were not, in fact, in the Caribbean; Grace could guess from the Indian architecture and the timeless saris and kutras worn by the people scurrying about the harbour. But however beautiful her surroundings Grace could not be distracted from the conversation _

"_You're a good lad, Mister Furey" Grace turned as the older man spoke. _

"_Thank you, Captain. Though with all due respect, sir, may I ask what it is you wish to speak about"_

_He smiled, "Yes," he rubbed his chin thoughtfully, thinking aloud, "Yes, I can see you were a good choice…" Then, ignoring Lorcan's question, he spoke in a normal tone again, "I trust you know why we are here? The rest of the crew seem to know and I surely hope you are not that naïve."_

_Lorcan bowed his head, "I have heard rumours, Captain, though I be sorry if they are true"_

_There was a moment of silence. Grace wondered in puzzlement what on earth they were talking about. Then the Captain sighed, "Aye, lad, they be true"_

"_I'm sorry" Lorcan repeated, still refusing to look up from the ocean. Grace found this strange, she had never seen Lorcan acting so formally, and she found his human appearance strange too, despite the frown that currently occupied his lips, he still looked friendly and amiable._

"_Don't be, it's not your fault she's departed from this world, though I thank you for your care,"_

_Grace thought she understood now, someone close to this Captain must have died. Of course Lorcan would find it uncomfortable to speak about. Grace would have found it hard to speak to Captain Wrathe or even Captain Li about death, and this scene was taking place over 600 years ago, when things like death were probably a lot more hushed topics. _

"_-Anyway, lad, that isn't what I needed to speak to you about. I need a favour doing, in fact, think of it as a promotion,"_

_This time, Lorcan did look up, and so did Grace._

"_-As you may have heard I have a daughter, a bonnie little lass, and upon her mother's death, I think it best she join me aboard the 'Lady' but you understand, that a ship like this…may not have the most…pleasant of company." _

_Lorcan nodded. And Grace had a very sudden bad feeling about all this. "I understand,"_

"_She needs a protector" The Captain said bluntly, "You're an honest lad, with a good head on your shoulders. I want you to look after her."_

_Lorcan nodded again. _

"_I'd like you to meet her right away, show her to her rooms and around some of the more…curbed areas of the ship"_

"_Yes, Capt'n"_

_The Captain smiled pleasantly, leading Lorcan over to the gang plank, where they watched the people below with interest. In the distance Grace could see a luxurious looking mansion in the background…It reminded Grace of the Busby's residence, a very beautiful building owned by very rich people, but it wasn't a _home_ it was far to big and cold looking. She couldn't help thinking the girl living their was going to be a snotty, stuck up, kid. Poor Lorcan. _

"_Furey?" The Captain asked, surveying the grounds much the way Grace did. _

"_Yes, Captain?"_

"_If she is ever hurt in anyway, then it'll be your head on a platter"_

"_I swear, I will protect her with my life"_

"_Good"_

_There was commotion below. All three of them looked down to the makeshift docking area below. There were men carrying boxes and heavy bags below, dropping them as they reached the gangway, presumably for the crew to later carry aboard the ship. There was also a maid clutching a small kitbag to her chest, looking up nervously at the ship looming above her and another woman holding an parasol to shelter the girl, who was presumably the Captain's daughter, from the strong sunlight. _

_With a sickening sense of horror, Grace, recognised the girl boarding the ship. She shouldn't have been surprised really, it was what she'd wished for, but it was still a shock to see Sally Tempest, wearing an old-fashioned dress of mourning black, ascend the wooden boards leading to the main deck. _

_The Captain stood over to where the board met the deck of the ship and held out two welcoming arms to embrace his daughter.  
Like Lorcan, Sally looked younger. It wasn't that she was taller or fully-grown when Grace had met her, but the way she held herself and the youthfulness in her eyes suggested she really was the age she looked now and that the Sally Grace knew was a lie. But none of this surprised Grace; it only made scene for Sally to be immortal, either as a donor or a vampire. After all, what was it Lorcan had said to Sally, "For near on two hundred years we've searched"? -Well, you didn't just spend 200 years looking exactly the same without a reason, did you?_

"_Father," Sally and the Captain clasped each others hand tightly and she placed a kiss on his cheek, "Father, it's good to see you again"_

"_You too, my dear, it's been far to long." He attempted to smile as his eyes begun to well up with tears, "Why, I hardly recognised you, you've grown so much. You're mother would be so proud.." Be broke of as his voice began to crack. Lorcan waited patently as father and daughter embraced and for the first time Grace realised what that truly meant, if this man was Sally's father, then that was meant he was Grace's _Grandfather_. Grace swallowed nervously, and that meant that the woman who had died -_his wife and Sally's mother_- was Grace's Grandmother.  
- So Lorcan had not only lied about knowing her parents, he'd lied about knowing her grandparents too -well one of them anyway. _

_The Captain let go of his daughter's hands, "Sally, I'd like you to meet Lorcan Furey, a valuable and err…charming member of my crew."_

_Grace had been so distracted by her two family members, that she hadn't been paying attention to Lorcan's reaction at Sally's arrival; but he was smiling now, as he took her hand and kissed her fingers briefly, "A pleasure to meet you Missus Sally"_

_She blushed, but she, too, was smiling, "And you, good sir" _

"_Well, I should probably go and…err…oversee the loading of the ships cargo. Why don't you show Sally around some of the ship, Lorcan"_

"_Of course" he offered an arm to Sally, "Shall we?"_

_She linked arms with Lorcan, smiling at her father who looked decidedly nervous but was trying not to show it. They walked across the main deck, climbing the stairs up to the main deck, as soon as they were out of site of the Captain Sally let go of Lorcan's arm. Her smile faded only to be replaced by annoyance, "Let me guess, my father is paying you to look after me" Sally said cutting straight to the chase. Grace was impressed her mother may have grown up in a shelter home but she was clever. _

"_Of course not," Lorcan answered, clearly surprised. _Liar_, Grace thought, _the Captain might not have mentioned money, but it was something that went without saying. _Sally was clearly thinking something along the same lines, "I'm not stupid. Whatever he's giving you, I'll pay you double to leave me alone"_

_Lorcan chuckled, "I don't care about money, I vowed I'd protect you and I'm a man true to my word"_

"_Oh right, so you're an idiot in other words"_

_They glared at each other. Grace, who had followed them in her invisible state, was somewhat shocked. She'd seen the two argue before but she's assumed it was an argument between friends (or lovers the back of her mind added for her). Could they be enemies? Somehow she doubted it._

"_Look, all's I want to do is stop you from getting into any trouble"_

_Sally smiled wickedly, Grace could scene that despite her worded protests she was going to enjoy annoying her new friend very much… "That'll be harder than it looks. Don't you know it's bad luck to have a woman aboard a ship?"_

_Lorcan smiled too, a small smile, but a smile all the same,  
"I said I'd protect you with my life, and I mean it"_

_

* * *

_

_The vision ended and a new dream begun. She could see the little rowboat off in the distance growing bigger and bigger with every second that passed as it neared the cliff side. With a thrill, Grace realised here too, she might discover something new- _

"Grace? Grace Tempest! Are you there?"

_The sound of rowing grew louder as the boat approached now she could make out silhouette of the oarsperson…it was a woman…a-_

"-Because I feel very silly standing here out on my own talking to an empty room, if you're not there-"

_The image was fading. No! Grace grabbed desperately at the dying dream. She need to stay! However much she hated this place she knew she was only seconds away from unearthing one of it's mysteries. She couldn't leave now! And something-_

"-Unless of course you are there, in which case, it is extremely rude ignore someone when they are speaking to you…"

_No! No! No!_

Grace groaned, rubbing her head, "Marie?"

"Grace!" Marie-Louise sounded thrilled to hear her voice, reminding Grace of how excitable Darcy could be; the two were uncannily similar in some respects, "Can I come in?"

"Sure," Grace answered sitting up, trying to conjure up a picture of the figure of the rower in the boat, and failing desperately.

The door opened, "I knew you were in here!" Marie said triumphantly, "You know, I was feeling so very ridicules talking to myself out there, on the corridor, but then I said to myself, 'She is there,' and I was right! Don't ask me I how knew I just did. But then-" She paused and seemed to see Grace properly for the first time, "Oh! I didn't wake you did I?"

"It's fine," Grace answered.

"I very sorry, I didn't realise you were asleep. I can come back another time, if you prefer, when you aren't so tired."

"No. No, it's fine. I'm awake now. What was it you so desperately needed to see more for anyway. Do you need your ribbon back or something?"

"Oh no, nothing like that. I just wanted to tell you the good news!"

She was excited again. Grace groaned again, she'd didn't mean too but her head was pounding. And the vision…the figure…and all she had learned…how Lorcan and Sally had met…she'd even seen her grandfather for he first time too.  
-Suddenly a bright flash of red-hot pain entered Grace's skull, her eyes snapped shuton their own accord. She clutched her head and drew her knees close to her chest.

"Grace, dear, are you alright?" the Princess asked, seeing her distress.

"My head…"

"I'll go get one of the healers-"  
"No!" Grace said a little more forcefully then she had interned, "I mean, thank you, but no. I'll be fine. I just need a little bit more sleep, it's probably because I woke up so suddenly, that's all" She forced herself to stop cradling her head, "I'm fine, see"

"Well if your sure…" Marie didn't sound very convinced, "I think maybe you should go speak to Mosh Zu next time you see him, maybe just mention it in passing…"

"Oh no, I don't want to be a bother" Grace said quickly. She wasn't exactly sure why she refused but the idea of talking about what she had seen with anyone scared her, although she couldn't quite place why…was it what they'd think of her for it, that she was powerful or nosey for not being able to stay away or just simply crazy for imagining things? Or perhaps it was what they'd do after they found out; would they try and stop the visions or investigate further? She didn't know and didn't care to find out.

"Well, if you sure…although if I see him I might ask him if he has anything for headaches…"

"It's okay, really, I'm okay."

The Princess peered at her suspiciously, "All right. I'll just leave you to get some more sleep then"

* * *

Marie-Louise shut the door softly behind her as she left. Grace sighed in relief and sunk back under the covers. _My head…_She had been so close to discovering something important. _Why? _Why did she have to be dragged away like that? She pulled the bedcovers over her head and closed her eyes. Mainly to help relive the searing pain in her head although part of her hoped the lost vision would return and answer some of her more burning questions.

It didn't take long for her to fall back asleep but when she woke up hours later all that she was left was a feeling of bitter disappointment.


	26. The Diablo: A Vampiric Problem II

_Well, first of all: I'm so sorry about the long spaces between updates! I can't apologise enough!!! And the only consolation I can give you is to try and write a lot more (and better stuff) so I shall try to do that as best I can!_

_Secondly, thank you SO much for the reviews! You guys are so awesome! Your practically the only reason I haven't stopped writing. THANK YOU!_

_And last of all, I know a lot of people are really confused about what's happening in this story, I'll try to some it up as best I can: Basically, there are a bunch of subplots which are all going to intertwine later on. In the subplots you've got:  
*_ The Blood Captain_ (basically Sidorio and crew causing havoc the only think you really need to understand with that is they are attacking the pirates who originally tried to kill Sidorio & Jez in Tide of Terror - this will usually be Jez's POV)._ The Salamander_ was one of the ships attacked.  
*_ The Diablo_ (this is all going to be from Cate's POV. At the moment she's trying to convince Molucco that Sidorio is going to go after them and the only way to survive is to team up with the Federation).  
*_ The Tetua_ (Cheng Li has now been put in charge of hunting down Vampires with Jacoby Blunt and Jasmine Peacock as her deputies. Connor isn't as high ranking in the crew but because of his experience with vampires Cheng Li is almost treating him like a deputy too. Connor wants to stop the vampires but he doesn't want to betray or hurt Grace and he deffienlty does not want to tell them about Sally.- Most of these chapters will be told from Connor or Cheng Li's POV).  
* _Sanctuary_ (These are all from Grace's POV who has now replaced Oliver as Mosh Zu's second in command. She is trying to learn a number of healing / magical skills. She's also developed a friendship with Marie and is just starting to get to know some of the healers. But she is still struggling to cope with Lorcan's "betrayal" as well as the return and sudden disappearance of her mother…this is having a lot of emotional, physical and psychological effects on her).  
*_ Grace's Dreams _(Because she is constantly questioning Sally and Lorcan relationship, Grace's thoughts and worries have caused her to have visions of her mother's past. Every time she falls asleep she learns more but every time she gets close to the answer the vision fades and is replaced by a much more sinister image…which will find out a lot more about later).  
* There will also be chapters later on taking place on_ The Nocturne _(Lorcan, Darcy and Grace's POV) and_ Ma Kettle's_ (Many, many different POV's)._

_If you have anyway questions please don't hesitate to ask me! And for anyone who doesn't know: POV stands for "Point of View".  
And as always Vampirates (plus all replated concepts, characters and places) belong to Justin Somper. _

_Anyway, on with the story…_

* * *

**The Diablo**

* * *

"Captain," Cate nodded formally as Molucco Wrathe approached the table where she, Bart and a few of the other pirates sat eating their dinner after a hard days work.

"Catherine," he said without a hint of a smile, "a word please"

"Of course," she kept her expression neutral but inside she could feel the worry settling in, Captain Wrathe's temper was legendary, and while she didn't exactly fear for her life she usually tried to avoid her Captain's anger when she could. But it couldn't be avoided this time she realised, talking about the vampires attacks was _un_avoidable and he knew that too, she realised, she could see he knew from the scowl on his lips and the callous glint in his eye, but the biggest clue, of course, was the way he'd said her name. 'Catherine' was never a good way to start a conversation, it was a name used only in her childhood to indicate anger or news of death. _Or both, as it may be in this case, _she added warily.

Molucco was already leaving the mess hall as Cate stood up as she did she felt a warm hand grasp hers, she looked down.

"Good luck," Bart whispered before giving her a hand a light squeeze and letting go. She nodded her thanks before turning and following Molucco out of the hall.

* * *

Molucco's cabin was as splendid as ever, but the riches seemed duller somehow, as if they were hiding from the conversation about to follow.

"You heard about the latest attack," Cate said as Captain Wrathe slumped into his chair. It wasn't a question but a statement.

"Aye, I heard" he said quietly after a moment, "Abraham Shaltiel, Captain of _the Salamander_, killed in the most monstrous way along with a hundred of his crew."

Cate bowed her head. She'd already heard the news of course, but that didn't take away any of the horror she still felt from hearing it all again.

"They helped us avenge by brothers death" he said quietly, as if speaking to himself. His voice was hollow, it wasn't full of the anger Cate had expected, not yet anyway.

"It could be us next, Captain" she said just as quietly as he had, "Next time it could be _our _crew attacked, _our _crew dead."

He nodded sadly, but when he spoke next his voice was once again filled with familiar authority, "Tell the pirates to ready their swords, to keep their weapons on them at all times. We'll double the number of pirates on watch duty at night, let them give it their best shot, _The Diablo, _isn't going down without a fight"

"We don't stand a chance,"

He seemed surprised at her words, but it quickly wore off, replaced by obstinacy, "Explain,"

"We'll be slaughtered, these creatures aren't deterred by swords. Last time we had several hundred pirates at out disposal, to destroy _five _of them, this time there are _hundreds."_

"Then what do you suggest, Mistress Morgan"

"We team up with the federation"

He glared at her, _Ah yes, here was the anger she'd expected. _

"No,"

"Then we'll die,"

"Do you hold so little faith in your comrades, in your friends_, _in your _Captain_? We can't even be sure we are being targeted, it could just be coincidence, have you thought about that?"

_Of course I have! _Cate thought with a flash of uncharacteristic anger, _but when her crew, her friends, were in danger she wasn't going to just stand there and do nothing about it. _"Captain, three were twelve ships involved in the attack, three of them have now been destroyed, that leaves nine left and were one of those nine. I don't like those odd, I don't like them one bit" She hadn't meant to sound quite so rude, but it was to lzate to be regretful now, besides, she'd already tried polite before and it hadn't worked, it was time to try a new tactic.

"What would you have me due, Catherine? If your so full of bright ideas tell me what it is I should be doing,"

She inhaled sharply. The question was surely rhetorical, but she would forge on regardless, "The federation-" she began.

"I will not cower behind the Federation!"

"I'm not suggesting that. But the federation are involved whether we like it or not, they've already appointed Cheng Li to lead the attack"

"Cheng Li" He repeated his former deputies name like it was a bad word. She hesitated, even before they'd known Cheng Li was a spy just saying her name could ruin his mood and now…well, mentioning her involvement was a big risk. "Yes, Cheng Li," she confirmed softly, "In one week's time, she will be giving a presentation to inform the other federation pirates exactly what they are dealing with and from that they will come to a decision on what to do next. Go there, hold you own; tell them what _you _know. We don't have to cower behind them. _We _can help _them._"

He opened his mouth to respond but she spoke first, "I know you don't like them. But we can't do this on our own and…and…" she struggled desperately to think of something to convince him, "and if you can't do it for your crew. Do it for your bother; think of this as the only way that we'll ever a able to truly rid ourselves of those monsters"

He nodded, but it was harder to read his emotions now and when he spoke his tone was level, "I'll think carefully about what you've said, Cate, I'll even speak to Barbarro too and ask him what he would have me do. But for now, I'd like to be alone."

She nodded once again, taking her leave, and as she shut the cabin door behind her she couldn't help but breathe a sigh of relief. The Captain was stubborn, yes, but he wasn't stupid, he would consider all she's said and Barbarro would help to, she knew he had been sorry not to be around to settle the score on his brother's murder, he would want vengeance and the federation would help. She strode over to the deck rail, leaning on it for support, and sighed again. Mercifully, no one was around to see her at her weakest, she needed to be strong, for all their sakes.

After a while she heard footsteps approach and then a arm around her shoulders. She knows she should just shake it off but she doesn't want to, she feels happier this way, happier _and_ safer, but she can't just leave it either so instead she says, "That's highly inappropriate"

Bart looked at her with a small smile, "Really? I didn't think it was that inappropriate, you look kind of down"

"That's not what I meant" She was deputy captain, he was just a sailor. It would never work. But she still didn't push him away.

"How did the meeting go?" He asked, changing the subject, "Did he agree to speak to the federation?"

"He said he'd think about it, and talk to Barbarro too."

"It's a start"

"I know but I can't help but think…If he doesn't agree…" She broke off clearly frustrated.

"Hey don't worry about it," He pulled her just a little bit closer, "Your only human. We can't expect miracles. And you never know, maybe he will agree and maybe he and Cheng Li will become best of friends and you'll finally declare how much you love me"

She rolled her eyes at his clowning but she was smiling now, too, "Yeah, and maybe we'll honeymoon on Pluto too."

He grinned, "Maybe, we will"


	27. The Tetua: Just like High School

_Eeek! I know itt's been forever since I updated! And this chapter dosen't really make up for it but basically I found these chapters I wrote a few months ago on my computer (no, I don't write in chronological order) and I thought I might as well just post them and start writing from a more interesting point. So basically, these chapters are boring and you probably won't miss anything by scimming/skipping them, the action picks up at about chapter 29 (or if you don't like Connor's side of the story then I'd say chp. 30/31), which is why I'm posting a few chapters at once._

_Disclaimer: Vampirates and all related characters/places/consepts belong to the amazing Justin Somper.  
PS. Yes, Jacoby now writes like a 3 year old, live with it._

* * *

**The Tetua**

* * *

"Can you believe she wanted a whole essay done by lunch!" Jasmine exclaimed, slamming a small stack of papers down on the mess hall table and flopping onto the chair. Connor was slightly surprised, he's never seem Jasmine like this…sure she got annoyed at Jacoby sometimes but he's never seen her so…._livid _before.

"Jasmine's a bit of a perfectionist" Jacoby explained in a whisper to Connor, but apparently the whisper wasn't quite quiet enough.

"Just because you can be bothered lifting a finger-"

"Hey! I had to write an essay too!" Both Connor and Jasmine glanced down at the single sheet of paper Jacoby had wrote on while simultaneously eating his lunch. It was a mess and Connor couldn't help but wonder how Jaocby had managed to pass top of his year when he had the penmanship of a squid and the eating habits of a pig.

Jasmine snorted, "That's not an essay, it's a miniature war zone! And you know what the most annoying thing is?! You'll get away with doing next to nothing because you're a-"  
"Okay Jasmine!" Connor interrupted hurriedly sensing the beginnings of a fight brewing, "Why don't you hurry of and eat something before lunch is over. In fact, Jacoby will go get you some food now, won't you Jacoby?"

"I will not, she was-"

Connor gave his mate a swift kick in the shins, under the table. Jacoby gasped and swore loudly, but stood up all the same, "Fine I'll go get you some food"

He wondered over to the buffet table muttering to himself, and Connor didn't doubt he was already planning his revenge.

Jasmine was looking at him curiously, "So you're on my side now?" she asked with a raised eyebrow. He blushed, he wasn't quite sure why, but she seemed to have that affect on him a lot. He hoped he wound get over it soon, otherwise things between him and Jacoby were going to get really awkward, "I'm not on anyone's side. I just don't think you should be fighting, that's all"

Her other eyebrow also raised, giving her a really surprised look, "Is that because you think we make such a cute couple and it's a shame to see us fight or because there are worse things out there we should be fighting"

"Because there are worse things out there"

She grinned, "So you _don't_ think we make a cute couple then?"

"I didn't say that!"

"Ah, so then you _do _think we make a cute couple"

"I didn't say that either!"

She rolled her eyes, "Make up your mind, Tempest"

Connor didn't say anything as he had suddenly become very interested in looking down at his half-eaten plate of food. He didn't know how to answer.

The trio were sitting round Cheng Li's desk, she looked at them expectantly, "I asked you, Jacoby and Jasmine, to write a report on everything you know about vampires, hopefully some of the things we already know will help us defeat theses 'Vampirates'. Jasmine would you begin?

Jasmine nodded and picked up a three sheets of paper, covered in neat handwriting, _"Vampires are mythological beings, they are believed to be the corpses of deceased humans which rise from the dead every night to feast on a living person's -or in some cases, animals- blood. there are many different myths surrounding vampires, varying from place to place and culture to culture. But it is generally believed that vampires cannot go out in daylight and are immortal. However, there are also many supposed ways of killing a vampire such as a wooden stake though the heart, by decapitation or a mixture of both. Shape shifting is also a common theme, and vampires are rumoured not to have reflections. _

_Historically, the idea of vampires have been around for over a millennium, originally they were considered ugly, demonic-looking creatures but as time went on they…ummm…" _Connor watched as Jasmine paused, and her cheeks reddened, "_gained a more…romantic and…carnal image. They are often portrayed in media as having pale skin, fangs, long hair and nails and wearing dark clothes, particularly long black capes._

_Because so many different cultures have their own versions of the vampire myth it is hard to tell which of these myths, if any, are correct"_

She sat down, Connor gave her the thumbs up and she smiled gratefully.

"Thank you, Jasmine" Cheng Li said, "Now, you spoke of different cultures having different myths, do you have any examples for us?"

"Yes, Captain" She handed Cheng Li the second and third sheets of paper, "I interviewed some of the crew and wrote down just a few stories they heard about vampires, the ones that recurred most often I mentioned in the essay but I've written down some more, if you want to take a look at some of them"

"Thank you, Jasmine" Cheng Li repeated. Then she turned to face Jacoby, "And what have you go for us Mister Blunt"

Jacoby cleared his throat loudly before picking us his essay, "_What I Know about Vampires_" he said reading the title out loud, "_By Jacoby Blunt_" Connor couldn't help but snigger, had he seriously wrote, 'by Jacoby Blunt'?

The paper was crumpled and the writing a bit smudged but Jacoby, apparently, had no problem reading it. His speech was more to the point than Jasmine's and didn't contain any unnecessary use of words.

"_Vampires are dead people who come back to life and drink other people's blood. They have long, sharp fangs and inhuman eyes, which usually glow red.  
There are a few ways to become a vampire: Be bitten by a bat, being bitten by a vampire, drinking a vampire's blood, being buried the wrong way._

_The only thing a vampire needs to eat or drink is blood; this is usually taken from the neck but sometimes other places such as the wrists or…chest. Virgins seem to be preferred. _

_There are also lots of ways to kill vampires: Staking them, burning them, exposing them to sunlight, cutting of their head._

_They also seem to dislike: Water, crosses, and garlic."_

Jacoby, too, sat down abruptly, Giving no kind of conclusion as Jasmine had.

"Well that was very…_succinct_" Cheng Li said, "But these are all rumours, we need facts"

"There aren't any facts, Captain, the creatures were dealing with _they_ aren't _facts_!" Jasmine exclaimed.

"We've seen them." Cheng Li replied, "We've also seen the damage they can do, that makes them facts in my book. But the only way were going to get any more hard evidence, short of seeking them out ourselves, is to talk to someone who's had dealing with them before."

Three sets of eyes tuned to look at Connor at once; almond, grey and green. He blushed and sunk further down into his chair, "It's time for you to spill the beans, wonderboy" Jacoby said with a smirk. Cheng Li glanced at him then back towards Connor, "My deputies have told me all they could. Now it's your turn. Tell us what you know"

He hesitated, thinking of Grace and their mother.

"Connor," Cheng Li began softly. "I know you don't want to put your sister in danger but lives are at stake here"

"No pun intended," Jacoby whispered under his breath. Jasmine elbowed him sharply in the ribs, "Shush"

Connor couldn't help but smile, just a little, at the cheesy -but unintended- joke, and he thought about Jacoby and Jasmine, _his friends_, fighting bravely against the vampires without knowing what they were getting into. Fighting bravely and _dying_ bravely, at the hands of the Vampirates, and it would be his fault if he didn't help them.

"I know, believe me I know." he took a deep breath, "I don't know a lot but I'll tell you all that I can. Where should I start?"

Jasmine smiled and Jacoby grinned.

"You can start by telling us how accurate these rumours are" Cheng Li answered. He thought carefully for a moment, "Well first of all, I think we can scratch off the bit about them feasting on animals blood, it's definitely not true, for these vampires at least."  
Jasmine nodded. "I'm not so sure about shape shifting, I think the Captain of one of the ships, _the Nocturne_, can but I'm not so sure. But even if he can I think we can assume that most can't. No idea about the reflection thing but I'm pretty sure decapitation would kill anyone vampire or not."

Cheng Li, too, was nodding, there was a small smile playing on her lips. The smile instantly made him, feel guilty; her job was to kill vampires while Grace wanted to protect them and he supplying the information. But he had to push away the doubts, he promised he would help and he always kept his promises. He glanced down at the two essays, "Errr…I think we should just scrap the bit about vampires being romantic though. Definitely not true."

"So they are monstrous looking then?" Jacoby asked.

"Well sometimes…most of the time they just look normal…kind of pale but that's about it. It's just when they smell blood they look really scary"

"'Scary' how?"

Connor thought back to the night they burnt Poforio Wrathe's ship, "Inhuman. They have sharp fangs and waxen shin and there eyes, they're terrifying. I remember Grace saying it was like looking into a pit of fire"

Jasmine let out a small gasp under her breathe, "How can she stand it there? Living among those…creatures?"

Connor shrugged, he often wondered the same thing, but he did _not _want to bring Grace into this.

"How do you kill a vampire?" Cheng Li asked, perhaps sensing his reluctance to talk about his sister.

"Sunlight seems to work, it doesn't kill them instantly but it defiantly hurts them. I've seen some of them killed by fire. And like I said, I'm very sure decapitation would work, just because I can't see anything surviving that kind of thing."

"Okay, and how do you become vampire?"

"I don't know," he answered truthfully.

Cheng Li nodded, "Thank you, Connor. Is there anything else anyone would like to add"

Connor felt his pulse slow, and he licked his lips nervously. He knew this was his last chance to tell them about Sally. Or at least it would be his last chance to tell them without sounding like he was a liar or worse. If he told them later or they found out about Sally some other way, they would think back to this moment and wonder why he had never mentioned it before.

This was his last chance.

He couldn't do it.

But he couldn't let them go, without some kind of warning.

Both, Jasmine and Jacoby shook their heads. They didn't have anything else to say.

"Connor?" Cheng Li prompted, "Is there something you'd like to say?"

He opened his mouth to reply, 'No, nothing' but that wasn't what came out:  
"Some of the vampires have powers"

Cheng Li, raised an eyebrow in scientism, she didn't exactly seem thrilled by this news, "What do you mean 'powers'?"

Jacoby and Jasmine were trying not to laugh.  
Connor tried to hide his blush, as he realised what a poor choice or words he had just blurted out. _Powers. _He had made it sound like they'd been bitten by a radioactive spider or some other nonsense. But he couldn't leave _this _unexplained now, "Yeah, powers… like mind reading and…" The only thing he could think of was the spirit of his mother that the vampires had somehow _collected, _"and…" He thought desperately to what Grace had told him after they'd rescued her, "They can make objects appear and do things without actually being there, like lighting a candle or locking a door"

"That's awesome!" Jacoby exclaimed, beaming.

Cheng Li glared at him, "That is _not _'awesome'. That is very bad. How could you fight an enemy how could predict you're every move as soon as you thought of it?"

Jacoby's smile faded and Cheng Li sighed, "And were forgetting something as well, these are just a few abilities off the top of a very long list, there are bound to be plenty more we haven't heard of.

"What else could there be?" Jasmine asked. She was worried now.

"Astral Projection for a start. They can generate a mist and possibly control other aspects of the weather too"

"Err, are these just possibilities or are these facts"

"Facts"

Jasmine looked really nervous now, she had begun chewing on her long, pink-painted nails, "How are we supposed to win this? How are we supposed to win a war against a bunch of immortal bloodsucking monsters if they have supernatural powers?"

Cheng Li, didn't answer. And Connor suddenly felt very sorry for Jasmine. She hadn't signed up to start a war. She had been born to a pirating family and they had sent her to an academy to become a deputy pirate captain. She should be pirating raiding another ship or planning on looting a fancy house. She should be thinking of treasure and glory, not vampires and death.

"We will win." Connor said firmly. He wasn't sure what compelled him to say it but he knew that he had to, "We _have _to win."  
He smiled bitterly, "And even if we can't we'll give it a bloody good go and take down as many as we can"

"Here, here" Jacoby cried. Jasmine smiled. Even Cheng Li looked thoughtful. She gave a small nod, as if confirming something in her head, than she glanced at the clock hanging on the wall and snapped back into reality "Right. I think that's enough for toady. All of you go have the rest of the day off. I'll let you know as soon as I need you again"

**

Connor, Jacoby and Jasmine left the Captain's cabin feeling fairly cheerful. While, they still had there own private doubts about going to war, they had all learnt a lot. And anyway, they had the rest of the day off, you couldn't feel depressed when you got to spend the afternoon goofing off with your friends.

Cheng Li looked down at her deputies two essays. They told her nothing she didn't already know. Even Connor's experiences with the Vampirates had not been news to her. She'd heard it all before. At pirate academy when Grace had confided in her, what exactly had happened to her that week she spent aboard the Vampirate ship. Grace had told no one else, except her own brother, what it was like for her and Grace Tempest had even told her something's she couldn't tell her own brother; such as her budding crush on a certain blue-eyed vampire.  
- Not that she'd actually told Cheng Li that. But she'd implied it which was just as good.

Cheng Li smiled despite herself, so maybe she did know more that Connor. After all hadn't Connor said vampires weren't romantic figures? His sister certainly seemed to disagree. So Connor couldn't teach her anything about Grace's first week aboard the demon ship. She'd already heard all of the facts about the vampires Connor had mentioned.  
But that didn't mean she hadn't leant anything today.

In fact, she'd leant three very important things:  
First of all, Connor was sincere about fighting against the Vampirates. He didn't want his sister hurt but he defiantly believed the vampires needed to be stopped.  
Secondly, Grace and Connor did not share everything. This could be either good or bad, depending on the circumstances, but it would be interesting to see how it all played out.  
And third, Connor was hiding something. That much was obvious.


	28. Sanctuary: Just like High School II

_Disclaimer: Vampirates © Justin Somper  
A/N: While I tried to keep the healing properties of the plants mentioned in this chapter as accurate as possible, the 'cure' is essentially something I just made up, so DO NOT TRY THIS AT HOME. Knowing me, it's probably poisioness.  
PS. The formatting on this chapter and the next one have gone a bit crazy, no idea why, so sorry about that._

**

* * *

**

**Sanctuary **

**

* * *

**

Dawn. The cool light of morning washed over the mountainside, and begun it's warming of the day. Unfortunately, at that time, Grace was deep underground, where no light could penetrate; she stood in the kitchen/apothecary that was part of her suite of rooms.

Not so long ago, she had been watching Oliver make elder salve, in the hopes of curing Lorcan. Both men had left her and now it was Dani who stood with her. She wathced as the healer scooped up a handful of green leaves and dropped them into a stone mortar, "This is basil" she explained, "basil is of course must often used in cooking but it can also help digestion or, as it is used here, for it's cooling properties."

She passed Grace the mortar and then a matching pestle, which lay on the counter. "By crushing the leaves they salve will be easier to spread and will have a speedier effect on the wound"

Grace nodded and began to crush the leaves, but watched as Dani lit the stove and placed a pan on top, before adding a stick of beeswax and a cup of honey.

"What properties does the honey have?" Grace asked.

"Honey's used in many remedies, especially ones for the throat. But in this case we'll mainly be using it, along with the beeswax to hold the cure together. Although, the antiseptic and soothing properties of honey are also quite helpful."

Grace nodded again, taking in the new information.

"After the basil is crushed you need to mix it with sage and marigold." she handed Grace to small pots containing the herbs. Grace took a small amount from each and added them to the basil.

"That's right, make sure you don't put to much in" Dani added encouragingly, "Press that for a bit, and then when the beeswax's melted, add it to the pot"

Grace did as she was told.

"Good…that's good" Dani said absentmindedly.

"Is everything okay?"

"Yes," she forced a smile, "just thinking"

Grace was unconvinced.

"Isn't it time for your lesson with Mosh Zu?"

She shrugged, "I don't know, I can't really keep track of time here"

This time Dani's smile was genuine, "You'll get used to it. But for now, you should go. I'll finish up here. Go on,"

She hesitated, if it had been Darcy or Connor or even Marie-Louise, she would have stayed to push for answers; but she wasn't that close to Dani , and she didn't want to upset her further.

"Okay," Grace said finally, "As long as your sure,"

"Yes, yes…" she shooed Grace out of the kitchen and into the corridor.

She followed the long, winding corridor until she reached Mosh Zu's healing chamber, where she was to have her latest lesson. Her last one, in which she had tried - rather unsuccessfully- to try and pinpoint specific memories in a ribbon, had been about 5 days ago. That day he's told her to come back tomorrow, but when she had, she found him to be engaged in an urgent matter which had suddenly arisen (although what that matter was, she had no idea) so instead, he's arranged lessons with Dani, and that was how Grace had spent her week. But now he was ready to see her once again.

"Good morning, Grace"

"Hi," she greeted in return to Mosh Zu's welcoming smile as she entered the room.

"I trust your have found your have enjoyed your training with Dani?"

"Oh, yes. I've leant cures and remedies. Potions and slaves for sore throats, fevers, infected wounds…"

"Good, I'm glad your enjoying yourself. I asked Dani to teach you those specifically because I thought they might come in handy"

"Come in handy, how?" she asked, confused at his enigmatic words, "Are we expecting some kind of plague or something?"

He didn't answer her.

"Is it the same reason you've been so busy this past week?"

Again he stayed silent, frowning; he seemed to be pondering something. But, after a moment, he nodded.

"Do you need any help?"

"Yes" he said simply, "Yes, I do"

"What.." she began, worried now, what could be so serious that it had perturbed the great vampire healer? Had the captain collapsed again? _Was _there a plague? And what _could _she do to help? Why-

"I'll answer your questions later, Grace, but for now I think we should continue from where we left of last time" He smiled again and held out Marie-Louise's ribbon.

She hesitated, remembering why she had asked to learn to control her visions, she had no need to search the princess's memories now.

"Is everything okay?" Mosh Zu asked, sensing her reluctance.

"Everything's fine" Grace said breezily, a hand reaching out for the ribbon. But it was to late.

"Someone mentioned to me the other day, that you've been ill, as of late"

_Damn her_, Grace thought, realising at once who had told him, "Marie de Lamaballe said that didn't she?"

"Don't blame Maria, she was only thinking of you. And, I must admit, I did have my suspensions before, I am a healer after all"

"It's nothing," she said, a bit to quickly, "I felt a little bit off the other day, but that's it"

Mosh Zu didn't look the slightest bit convinced, "I wonder, exactly how much of this 'feeling off' has to do with your mother and Lorcan"

She didn't say anything - couldn't say anything. She was afraid that if she told Mosh Zu about her visions he'd stop them. In a way she hated the visions and knew that if he did stop them she'd begin to feel better again, but she didn't want them to stop, she just wanted the truth.

"Your mind, Grace, it's becoming foggy. I've noticed that ever since you have returned I can no longer scene your thoughts. I won't push you for answers, but I want you to know that, you can speak to me at any time, day or night, for what ever reason"

Grace smiled feebly, "Thank you, I'll keep that in mind"

Mosh Zu nodded, then, with a sudden burst of new energy, clapped his hands together loudly, "Right, on with the lesson"

He handed the ribbon to her. She took it, weighing the green silk in the palm of her hand. She thought of the memories contained inside but did not enter them, "Actually," she began, "I was wondering if it would be possible for me to start with something else for today"

He looked thoughtful for a moment as he considered her request, "I don't see why not. In fact, I've got just the thing."

He paused, then padded across the room, where we took an unlit candle from the shelf. He turned back and placed the candle on the floor in the centre of the room; before sitting down, "Sit" he commanded.

Grace did so, taking a seat on the floor opposite him, with the candle resting in between them.

"Have you ever heard of the phrase 'mind over matter'?"

She nodded, "Of course, things like telekinesis and healing the physical body with the mind"

"Exactly, the idea that the mind can affect the physical world. Watch carefully"

Grace jumped as the candle wick burst into flame.

"How…?" Grace was lost for words. She had seen candles light themselves before on the Nocturne, but there was still something unnerving and astoundingto see something like this.

Mosh Zu smiled he blew out the candle, "Now you try"

"I don't know how"

"Yes you do. Mind over matter. The same way you read ribbons, the same way you astral travel"

"But I don't do those things on purpose, they just come to me" Grace said falteringly, she felt lost.

"Then let this come to you. Close your eyes. Breathe deeply. Extend your mind. _Feel _the room"

Grace did as she was told. At first she only felt the cold stone beneath her and the deep pulsate of her lungs as she inhaled and exhaled. Then she began to feel a heaviness in her eyelids and suddenly…something seemed to shift. She couldn't exactly feel the candle in front of her but she could feel the distance between it and herself.

"Good. That's very good" Mosh Zu said softly, "follow your instincts"

It took her a moment to comprehend, she was so caught up in this new experience, but then she did as he instructed. Her instinct was to picture the candle in her mind's eye, and suddenly she felt it. The candle was like a physical weight in her mind or else her mind had left her body and joined carnal world. It was to difficult to tell the difference, the shock of her mind meeting the physical world felt like being electrocuted. With a gasp her eyes flew open, to see Mosh Zu watching her intently.

"You did good, Grace, very good."

"I didn't light it though," she said, glancing down at the candle, disappointed - but not surprised - to see that it had remained unlit.

"I would have been surprised if it had. But you felt it didn't you? You could feel the candle with your mind"

She nodded, "Yes, but as soon as I realised it felt like I had been electrocuted. That's why I stopped."

"That's normal - it's just shock- you've never experienced anything quite like that before, so you retreated right back into familiar territory."

Grace nodded again, she thought she understood, "Can I try again?"

"Best not to. Not today at least. Psychokinesis is very tiring; which is why, even though I could light these candles with my mind I still prefer to use a taper. Anyway, I think it's about time I told you what's happened"

"This is the same thing you said you need my help with?" she confirmed.

"Yes. To put it bluntly, I have had news of Sidorio; he's hell-bent on creating his own fleet. As you can imagine, if such a fleet were to exist it would be devastating to say the least."

She _could _image it. She had seen first hand what a blood-hungry vampire was capable of…and a whole fleet of them would spell the end for many mortal lives.

"After Sidorio first rebelled, the Captain and I both new that one day there would be more of them. Both we thought that would be long into the future, we thought it would take years for Sidorio to build up a big enough crew. Unfortunately, that is not the case."

"He had people working for him here and on the Nocturne, that's how he's built up his crew so fast" Grace said, "Oliver and Jez, they worked from the inside"

"Indeed. Even so, I had hoped we could avoid challenging them for a little while longer. Perhaps when you were a few years older and a fully-fledged healer" he smiled somewhat bitterly, "But I doubt they were thinking of our benefit when they heisted a prison ship"

"A prison ship…but that means there crew would have grown!" She felt the horror was over her, "They're out there aren't they? Attacking humans?"

"Yes. And they're preying on pirate ships at the moment. Fortunately, the pirating community were quick to realise they were being hunted and have thrown together a resistance. In just one week's time they will be proposing a plan of action. The Captain and I plan to join them. Tonight I shall journey down the mountain and travel aboard the Nocturne"

Grace felt her blood run cold as her body was filled with a horrible sense of dread. Mosh Zu saw her expression at once, and his face filled with concern for her "You don't have to come with, Grace, not if you don't want to. I can leave you in charge here. No one will think anything of it…"

"But you think I should go?"

He signed, "I know you don't want to, so I won't force you. But yes, I'd rather have you by my side. For a number of reasons. You'll make a great healer one day, and, if you can put your personal feelings aside, I'm also hoping that you'll be able to convince the pirate crews that not all vampires are bad."

Grace knew she couldn't say no, because she knew the Mosh Zu wouldn't have asked her unless he needed her. Her voice was surprising weak when she spoke, "Why me? Why not somebody else? One of the other healers"

"Your mortal. Your Connor's sister. They'll trust you. And you're more powerful than them, you can help us win this war"

She shrived: a war. They were going to war. She could think of anything more horrible. Connor could be fighting for his life even now, if the rogue Vampire's were hunting pirates. Lorcan and Darcy would fight if the Captain did. Cate, Bart, Cheng Li, Molucco Wrathe, Jacoby, Jasmine, Mosh Zu… nearly everyone she knew would either be fighting or preyed upon. How could she let them? The guilt would be overwhelming if they died and she did nothing to help?

"I'll do it"

He nodded, "We leave at sunset"


	29. The Tetua: Unknown Troubles

**The Tetua**

* * *

The three amigos sat under cover of the mainsail, trying to keep away from the light drizzle of the early evening but reluctant to go indoors.

Jasmine lay on the deckboards between the two boys, gazing up at the sail flapping in the breeze. She turned to face Jacoby.

"Have you ever wonder what the worlds going to be like in a hundred years?"

"Not really. But I suppose though, it'll be a lot like this," he looked thoughtful for a moment, "We'll probably have faster ships though and the floods would probably have stopped since all the ice must have finished melting by then, right?"

She nodded absentmindedly and twisted her head to look at her other companion, "What do you think, Connor?"

He shrugged, "I've got absolutely, no idea. Why are you asking?"

"It's just strange thinking we'll never know, isn't it? Well, not unless we lived a really long time,"

"Yeah, it is a bit weird," Jacoby agreed, "But you know who will know? Those Vampirates. They live forever don't they? One hundred years must be nothing to them"

Connor groaned, "Can we _please _not talk about them right now? I've had enough about vampires as it is"

"Hey, at least Captain Li didn't send us on her _tome _mission, that she sent several other crew members on?"

He sat up, "What mission?" This was the first he ever heard of any mission. And what did 'tome' mean anyway?

"Haven't you heard? Cheng Li sent a bunch of the crew to go get some vampire books for her"

Connor laughed, "Your joking! Won't they come back with a bunch of nonsense? Were not seriously going to start a war by reading a bunch of fairytales."

"Maybe we could just throw the books at them, that would probably be even more useful" Jacoby agreed, they both burst out into a fresh round of laughter. Now Jasmine sat up and glared at them, "Don't be ridiculous. Cheng Li knows what she's doing. And anyway they're not _fairytales_. They're historical accounts hundreds of years old, she's even hired a translator."

The boys stopped laughing, "We're really doing this, aren't we? We're really starting a war with the undead"

Connor nodded gloom fully, before standing up, "I'll see you later"

"Connor, wait.."

"Connor!"

He ignored both their protests. He didn't want to hear about how the plans for a war were going. He'd leave that to the deputies. He made his way across the slippery deck and back inside, before descending the stairs to below deck level, where his cabin was located.  
It was much more crowded indoors, then it had been out on deck, because of the rain. As he walked down the narrow corridor he passed a common room, many pirates lounged in there, a few were playing a game of cards. Connor had met some of them and they waved for him to join in their game. He waved back but didn't stop until he reached his cabin.

It was dark inside. The small porthole not letting in it's usual light because of the dark rain clouds covering the dark sky and blotting out the sun. The room was small but he didn't really mind, he'd been given his own cabin rather than having to share one like he had on _the Diablo_. A smaller room and bad lighting was a small price to pay for the privacy.

Connor slipped of his shoes then flopped onto the bunk and closed his eyes.

"Connor?" He opened his eyes at once and sat bolt upright, looking around the room. But even in the gloom he could see there was no one else there. _I must have imagined it_, Connor thought, _probably to much stress_.

"Connor," the voice repeated. It sounded familiar in a kind of vague way. At first he wondered if it was another crew member standing outside the cabin, but no, the voice had almost sounded like it had been coming from _inside_. He glanced round the cabin again. No one.

"Who's there?"

There was silence for a moment, then the voice asked, "Conner, can you here me?"

Was this a joke? He thought about throwing the door open to see if anyone was behind hiding outside but he didn't move. Realising that he' been right, the voice definitely _had _come from inside. But not from anywhere specific, it was more like it was the room itself that was speaking to him. Part of Connor was suddenly engulfed in fear as he realised this was something supernatural. But the other half recognised the voice and understood that it could not, and would not, hurt him. He nodded his head to show, yes, he had heard. But then added, "Yes, I can hear you". He wasn't sure if, like he, his supernatural companion could see him.

"Oh, darling. You sound so very far away…"

_Darling? Surely that was a bit premature? _But then again, the voice did sound familiar. He wondered briefly if it was Grace speaking to him, but no, although this was a girl's voice, it wasn't his sister.

"Who are you?"

There was along pause, and Connor got the feeling that the girl was right, they were a very long way from each other. But just as he thought to repeat his question, louder, the voice spoke again.

"Don't you recognise me?" she was clearly disappointed, "It's Sally"

Recognition and shock filled Connor, "Mother? How on earth…I though you said we couldn't be together?"

"I know what I said. Believe me…I know. I can't explain myself right now, but I need you to listen to me very carefully.

Connor nodded but then remembered it was unlikely she could see him, "Okay, I'm listening"

"Grace is in trouble,"

"Grace?! Where is she? What kind of trouble?!" he stood up and rushed towards the door.

"Connor wait!" He froze, his hand already on the door handle, "I don't have a lot of time left, but this is important. Grace _is_ in trouble, but the thing is, she hasn't realised it herself yet"

"What do you mean?"

"Grace thinks she is doing the right thing, right now. But she hasn't, she's begun something terrible and one day it's going to all come crashing down on her"

"I don't understand," Connor said, he could here the desperation in his own voice.

"You don't need to. Just remember what I've said"

"What kind of trouble?" he repeated. He was shouting, although he didn't mean to, his voice raw with emotion, "How do I help her?!"

There was no answer.

"Sally?!"

But it was to late, his mother was gone.

"Hello?" The cabin door opened a crack and Jasmine poked her head into the room, "Is everything okay in here?"

"Yeah, everything fine, just fine" his voice sounded bitter even to his own ears. Jasmine opened the door fully and entered the room. She pulled him into a warm hug, "What's wrong Connor?"

He pushed her away, "Nothing"

"I heard you talking to someone"

"Just myself" more than anything he wanted to tell her the truth, wanted someone he could confide in. But he couldn't bring himself to do it. What would he say? _I was speaking to the disembodied voice of my dead mother, who may or may not have something to do with the vampires, who was just telling me my psycho sister's in deadly peril? _

"I head a you say a girl's name. Sally"

"Yes," he wasn't quite sure how to explain that one away.

"Is she a friend of yours?" Jasmine prompted.

He signed, "Not exactly"

She pulled him closer again, this time he didn't push her away, "It's okay, it's all going to be okay. I know how this vampire stuff is making you feel. And it's okay. You don't need to explain yourself to me."

He wrapped his arms round her, "Thanks"

* * *

_I'm working on the next chapter right now, So I'll post it when it's done...  
But (for anyone who reads this story) can you please lest me know what your opinions on Jasmine and Connor as a couple (and any suggestions on who you'd like to see Connor with) I've tried to keep their relashionship open to interpretation at the moment but I'd like to know what everything thinks/wants._


	30. Sanctuary: Journey down the Mountain II

**Sanctuary  
+ The Nocturne**

* * *

_Great, just great. _Grace thought to herself as she glanced down the mountain path. It was most certainly a different route to then one she had used to climb up the mountain, and most likely a different to the one she had walked with Connor too. She'd have to ask someone as Sanctuary about that later.  
Her kitbag, containing all of her few possessions, lay on the ground next to her.  
She could believe it. Returning to _the Nocturne _at last. She'd left the ship many months ago and when she'd planned her return she'd always assumed that it would be Lorcan at her side.

"Not long now"  
She turned to face Mosh Zu, he was looking up at the sky, she followed his gaze. The sun had set but the horizon was still tinged with the baby blue from earlier.

"Are you sure you wouldn't like me to saddle the mules?" Dani asked.

"No, I'm sure the walk will us all some good" he glanced at Grace, "It will give us time to clear our minds and prepare for what lies ahead" he looked away from her and then, turning instead to the other two healers present, "Unless either of you would prefer us to use the mules"

Both healers - who had been introduced to Grace less than an hour previously, as Elsa and Rohana- shook their heads.

"Who exactly is it that we're waiting for?" Grace asked. As far as she was aware the only healers travelling besides her would be Mosh Zu himself, Elsa and Rohana; Dani, having been left in charge of Sanctuary.

"See for yourself" Grace turned and looked towards the cast iron gates. There, much to her confusion, she noticed a familiar figure hurrying towards them, "Pardon me, for being so late, _mon chéris_. I lost track of time"

"Not to worry," Mosh Zu said to the Princess, before turning to address the rest of them, "This marks the start of are new journey. It will not be an easy one and it is possible that not all of us will be returning here. No one is forcing you on this journey and you are free to leave us at anytime" he paused, no one moved, "Very well them" he turned to Dani, "I believe this is goodbye,"

She nodded then bowed, "Farewell"

He turned an began his descent down the mountain, the healers and Marie followed in his wake. As they departed Grace spared once last glance at the place of healing. She heard a loud click and the final rattling of chains as Dani locked the gate behind them. And Grace really did wonder if she would ever be returning to Sanctuary.

"Isn't this exciting, _mon ami_?" Marie said clapping her hands to together in excitement and smiling at Grace, "I can't wait to see _the_ _Nocturne_!"

"Yes," Grace agreed, not exactly whole-heartedly. She really didn't want to discuss this right now. Marie-Louise might be a good confidant but this wasn't something she even wanted to be thinking about. It wasn't had to find something to distract her, though, she had been dying to question Marie ever since she had saw her appear at the gate's to Sanctuary, "So why are you travelling with us? What about your treatment?"

"That's what I was going to tell you, when I went to see you in your rooms. I've finished the treatment!"

"That's wonderful!" Grace exclaimed, sharing her friends enthusiasm, "So your going to live on the Nocturne now?"

"_Oui_, of course?" And you?"

Grace observed the sensory the passed, trying to put off answering the question for as long a moment as possible. The ground was rough but small weed-like plants still managed to survive between the outcrop of rocks, branches scratched her face as she passed them by: Chamise, lace fern, rockcress… thanks to Dani she could now name some of them but they were harder to see now the light had completely faded.

"Grace?"

"Just for a little while"

Marie-Louise smiled, "I'm sure that boy of yours will be glad to see you again. You know, the Irish one? I think you are is…how would you say…_coup de coeur_? His favourite or his crush"

Grace felt herself blush, grateful that no-one would be able to see it in the dark, "I doubt it"

"Oh of course he is-"

She increased her pace. Marie struggled to keep up with her, her long skirts preventing her. Grace didn't slow down again till she was at Mosh Zu's side. He smiled briefly at her, "Not long now" Thy continued in silence for a moment, the only sound was the other's footsteps coming from somewhere behind them. Strangely, Mosh Zu did not make any sound when we walked, rather like the captain when they has journeyed _up_ the mountain.

The sound of footfalls faded until Grace could not longer hear them. She realised that the others had fallen behind. Mosh Zu seemed to realise this too and stopped. As they waited he turned to face her, "Grace, there's something I should have told you before you agreed to this"

Grace stared at him curiously, _what was he talking about? What should she have known? _Grace was know used to Mosh Zu being able to hear her questions without having to say them out loud but not, when he didn't answer, Grace was reminded that he told her he was having trouble reading her mind now; which was another curiosity, but one she would ask later. "Why? What is it?"

"You know that it was my idea to create a Vampirate ship, don't you?

"Yes, that Captain told me" Grace said, rather impatiently, "But what's that got to do with anything?"

"Well, on the ship I have a fair amount of sway. The Captains still the captain…but…"

At once Grace saw where this was going, "You're in charge. Like a commodore or admiral or something."

"Yes, exactly! And being my deputy you'll also have a very substantial role on the ship and, well, I'll let the Captain explain the rest"

The others had finally managed to catch up with them, the healers were staring at Grace with a guarded expression, while Marie looked decidedly miserable but just about managed a small glare at them, "_Je suis vannée!_"

Mosh Zu smiled, "Don't worry, _Madame de Borboun_,we will arrive soon enough" With that he set off.

She grimaced, whether at his lack or sympathy or at the name, Grace wasn't sure. She raised an eyebrow questioningly at Marie, "Madame de Borboun? That's one I haven't heard yet."

She shrugged indignantly, "I've got lots of names; that one was my husband's."

Grace was somewhat taken aback, "Your husband? You never mentioned that you've got a husband!"

"I _had _a husband, _ma mie_; he's dead now. Made me a widow at the age of nineteen"

"I'm sorry"

Marie laughed lightly, her anger now gone, "Don't be. He made me a very wealthy woman…although…" she looked thoughtful for a moment then her attention snapped back to Grace, "Come along _Mademoiselle _Tempest, we've got an appointment to keep"

* * *

The ship rested at the base of the mountain. It would have been impossible to see in the gloom if it weren't for the candlelight flickering through the portholes which she guessed Darcy had lit; despite everything Grace smiled to herself she'd missed this ship, although she had only spent a month or so on it, it was still her home.

"Should we signal the ship, to let them know where here?" The healer, Rohana, asked turning to Mosh Zu.

"There's no need, look" As he spoke a gangplank feel from the ship down to the earth, a woman stepped out of the shadows and made her way down to meet them, "You are a here to meet the Captain, yes?" the woman's accent was strong and sharp, as she eyed them all with distaste.

"Indeed we are, Miss. Coralline"

Grace wondered how Mosh Zu knew the woman's name, probably mind reading, she guessed. Coralline apparently wondered as well, her eyes narrowed as she stared at him, "I take it you are the one that they call, 'Mosh Zu'"

He nodded.

"Come then, the Captain is waiting for you in his cabin"

With that she turned sharply and marched back up the gangplank. Leaving the others no choice but to follow her.

As soon as she set foot on the ship a whisper filled their heads, "_Welcome, friends_" Grace smiled, it was good to here the Captain's voice again. When they reached the cabin the doors swung open, as if on their own accord, Coralline stopped, "Here you are. _Bona notte_" and with that she left them.

Mosh Zu stepped into to the cabin quickly followed by the rest of his travelling companions. The Captain was sitting on a cosy-looking armchair by the fire, but he rose to greet them as they entered. He was smiling, or at least, Grace got the impression that he was smiling underneath the mask. _"Good Evening."_

He turned to face Marie-Louise first, "_Welcome to the Nocturne, Maira, and congratulations on your completion of the treatment at Sanctuary._ I_'ve taken the liberty of having some of my crew prepare a cabin for you, if you'd care to step outside for a moment I'm sure one of them would be happy to show you the way_"

She nodded graciously, "Thank you, Captain" she gave Grace a brief smile before leaving the cabin.

"_Elsa. Rohana. I've also have some cabins made up for you while you remain on board this ship. They're in the donor quarters near the ships kitchens, which I suspect you'll be wanting to use_"

They nodded their thanks, before too, leaving the cabin. Grace realised she was all alone with the two ancient vampires.

"_Welcome back Grace, it's good to see you again_"

"And you too, are you feeling better?"

Again, Grace was aware of the feeling that the Captain was smiling at her.

"_Always the healer…But yes, I am well, thank you_"

Mosh Zu smiled as well, "Grace is certainly becoming a good little healer. Although it is a shame she will not have the time to exercise these skills before…" His voice, and smiled, faded.

"Before the war" Grace finished for him.

He nodded, "Indeed"

There was silence for a moment. Each of them lost in their own thoughts. Then Grace suddenly remembered, what Mosh Zu had said to her on the way down the mountain, "What was it that the Captain had to explain to me?"

She had directed the question and the guru, but it was the Captain that answered, "_As you know Mosh Zu will be leading the ship in times of war, and as his deputy you too will be leading the ship,_"

Grace looked at him blankly, that was just what Mosh Zu had said to her.

"_The staff of the Sanctuary, technically have more of a say then the equivalent of the crew members of the Nocturne_"

Now she was even more confused, "I don't understand"

"What the Captain is trying to say" Mosh Zu cut in, "Is that as my deputy you have more of a say on this ship then the deputy of the Nocturne it's self, which in fact means, while we are in battle, you _are_ the deputy of _the Nocturne_"

It took a moment for Grace to understand but then realisation dawned on her, "No…no…that can't be right…I'm no sailor! Connor's the one who's good at sailing and fighting…"

"Grace, don't worry. It's a tough job but we know for a fact your capable of this, and you're not alone, we'll help you"

"_Miss. Tempest, like Mosh Zu has said we have complete faith in you. Now, Mosch Zu and I have much to discuses and I know that Darcy and Lorcan will be very glad to see you again, so come tomorrow night and we shall sort some of the finer details_"

Grace nodded automatically, still shocked at the revelation, "Okay, okay. I'll come back tomorrow. Goodnight"

She left without a fuss despite the absurdity of it all. She knew there were things Mosh Zu and the Captain wanted to discuss alone. Maybe they'd realise that she wasn't the right person for the job. Yes, that was it. They'd discuses her suitability then come tomorrow they'd tell her sorry but we've found someone else. Yes, that was what would happen.

* * *

_*Dundundun!* My gosh, almost-crazy Grace is now deputy of the Nocturne, this just sounds disasterous._

_But seriously, does anyone actually read this anymore?_


	31. The Nocturne: Friends Reunited

_Thank you to the two reviews, I'm glad there are still people who read this. Enjoy! (Oh and if this chapter sounds really different from the last few, that's because it was written in Augest. I never write things in chronological order. So sorry about that)._

* * *

**The Nocturne**

**

* * *

  
**

Vampires milled about the deck. But none she recognised. Grace pressed herself into the shadows of the ship, looking for Darcy through the throng of people but trying to avoid being spotted by a certain other vampire. Her mind kept racing back to the newest revulation: _Deputy of the Nocturne_. She pushed it out of her mind determind not to think of it anymore.

It was Darcy who spotted her. She held a lantern and taper in her hands and her dress was still wet from this nights swim. She gasped as she caught site of her friend, "Grace!" Grace turned at the sound of her name, "Darcy!"

At once they were at each other's side, there was a moment of silence. Then Darcy reached out a delicate pale hand and prodded Grace's shoulder, before bursting into relieved laughter, "Oh, Grace! For a moment there I thought you were an astral projection! But you're not! I knew you'd come back, I just knew it!"  
Grace laughed too, and the two friends hugged. Darcy looked like she always did after waking up, wet; her hair and clothes dripped as her makeup ran down her face in a pool of colours. But Grace didn't care in the slightest, despite her own clothes now becoming soaked, how wonderful it was to see her friend again!

"It's good to see you Darcy" Grace replied, and she ment it. Whatever happened Darcy would always be her best friend.

"You too. Now, come on" She snatched Grace's arm and started dragging her indoors, towards the door that led to the lower levels of the ship.

"Hold on a minute, Darcy, I just got here. Where are we going?"

"Why to see Lorcan of course! I'm sure he'll be overjoyed to see you again."

Grace had to dig her heels into the wooden floor to stop herself from being pulled inside, "Errr...I don't think that's such a good idea,"

"Why ever not?" She asked, still pulling Grace forward, who was trying in vain to stay outside in the fresh air and as far away from Lorcan as she could possibly get, "You're not still mad at him are you?" Darcy babbled, still tugging, "I know you two have had your differences but I just _know _your right for each other; you always look so cute together! And anyway, you wouldn't have come back if you weren't ready to talk to him, postponing it will probably just make you even more nervous than you already are"

"Darcy," she said, steel, which hadn't been there before, appearing in her voice, "I'm here for business purposes only. How I feel has nothing to do with my return."

The grip on her hand disappeared at once and she watched Darcy's face fall in despair. Her friend's voice was uncharacteristically frigid when she spoke, "Okay, I understand perfectly. And now if you'll excuse me, I ought to be changing into something dry. Enjoy yourself."

She stepped past Grace and towards the ship's interior. Grace felt a deep sadness overcome her, she lay hand on Darcy's shoulder to stop her from going, "You know I didn't mean it like that. I'm glad to see _you_. I'm just not ready to talk to Lorcan right now."

Darcy smiled, cheerful once again, "If I had a sixpence for every time Lorcan annoyed me…well you know the saying….. But even though he can be bit of a pri- a bit of an idiot," she corrected herself just in time, making Grace smile too, despite herself, "that doesn't mean I've stopped talking to him. I'm sure you two just need some time alone to sort all this out. And okay, he may act like an idiot sometimes-" she caught Grace's eye, "-well okay, a lot of the time- but he really cares for you! You should have seen how upset he was when you left..."

"Oh yeah, I'm sure he was just _heartbroken _to see me go" she muttered sarcastically_. _She appreciated Darcy trying to fix things, but this wasn't something that could just be patched up with a 'sorry' and a few remorseful words, it was deeper than that, like an old wound that would always come back to haunt her, it wasn't something that could ever be fixed. _Do you really believe that? _A tiny voice from the back of Grace's mind asked, _Do you really believe you can stay away from him forever? Especially now your on the same ship, and so you believe for one moment Darcy will let you leave without talking to him? _Without warning she seized both of Darcy's wrists and held the tightly, more tightly than she had intended as Darcy let out a loud "ouch!"

"Listen, You mustn't tell Lorcan I'm here."

"I wasn't going..."

"You were Darcy. I know you, and I know this isn't something you could just let float by. But you've got to swear to me you're not going to tell him I aboard the ship."

"But..."

"No buts. I need you to promise me this"

Darcy smiled ruefully, "Okay, fine. I promise. If _you _promise to let go of me now"

Grace smiled too she could feel tears once again threatening to overwhelm her but she held them back, for the moment at least.

"Thank you" she said letting go of Darcy's wrists and enfolding her in a much friendlier hug, "Thank you. You're a great friend,"

Darcy pushed her away gently, "Your welcome, Grace, but I really should get dressed now, but why don't you come with and help me pick out something to wear? And while we're there you can tell me exactly why I've been denied the pleasure of telling everyone a good piece of gossip."


End file.
